Maximum Ride: Truth or Dare? You Decide
by TheUltimateBookWorm1
Summary: You guys review truths or dares for the whole Maximum Ride crew even Dylweed and me or Sparkle my best friend. I read alot of these and thought it'd be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello people of the fanfiction world! So I kidnapped every single character including Dylweed if you wanna do bad things to him. So we are doing truth or dare you send in truths or dares but if I don't like it I may change it a pinch for example.

Reviewer: I dare Dylan and Max to kiss while Fang has to watch

Me: Instead it would be I dare Dylan and Fang to kiss while Max has to watch. Its nothing personal I just don't like boring things. And so to get us started Max will start.

Max: Booknerd, truth or dare?

Me: Dare.

Max: I dare you to go to SparkleJane84's house and sing a song about a pig.

Me: Okay!

- At Sparkle's house-

Me: *knocks*

Sparkle: Hey BookNerd!

Me: Waz ya gonna do? Waz ya gonna lil piggy?

Sparkle: He's gonna eat you.

Me: Well ya can't do dat lil piggy! Cause I'm invincible, I'm invincible. So watcha gonna do about dat? What did you say? You'll eat me anyway? Well you can't do dat lil piggy! Cause I'm incible! I'm invincible!

Sparkle: Well that was weird. Soo yeah.

Me: Wanna play truth or dare with me and the maximum ride crew... and Dylweed.

Sparkle: Sure.

5 seconds later as we are walking to my house which is next to hers.

Sparkle: Uh I'm so exhausted.

Me: Uh me too. Uh we are finally there!

Me & Sparkle: *walk inside*

Max: Hey guys.

Me: Hey

Sparkle: Hey

Me: R & R? Please! It seriously is my birthday. It would be like the best gift on earth! Maybe even better than my Maximum Ride shirt I got for my birthday. hmm it depends on the reviews I get. Oh so you can review a truth or dare for Sparkle too.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi guys! Guess what? I was in the car and some guy hit us very lightly it only left a nonnoticable scrath on the bumper. I hit my head though... and that hurt... but not alot! Just a little.

Max: But smart us decided to meet her at the location while flying!

Me:P anywhos we gots dares! uuuuuu444556 dares ella and fang to make out for 10 minutes and Max and Iggy gotta watch. Well go along kiddies do as told while I vomit in disgust.

Ella: Ugh! Why him! Why not Iggy? I would go with Gazzy even!

Dylan: What about me? *smiles*

Ella: 3 syllables Di sgu sting! NEVER!

Me: Stop stalling just get it over with!

Fang: *kisses Ella*

Ella: *kisses Fang*

-10 minutes later-

Max & Iggy: You guys can stop now!

Fang and Ella: *keep kissing*

Me: *keeps vomiting*

Sparkle: *keeps laughing*

-1 hour later-

Max: YOU GUYS CAN STOP! ITS BEEN AN HOUR!

Fang and Ella: *break apart*

Fang: Oh has it?

Ella: *blushes*

Max: *growls* Fang...

Me: Max do not hurt him even though I want him hurt. Sparkle read the next dare while I keep them away from each other.

Sparkle: Mmk this is from... Guest! Guest says Gazzy has to feel Nudge up... whatever that means I think it means kiss

Me: You know the drill. Ugh what is up with all the kissing?

Gazzy: Can't I kiss a bomb or Sparkle instead? How about Sparkle she's cute.

Sparkle: Stay. Away. From. ME!

Gazzy: Oooh feisty and cute!

Sparkle: *facepalm* Just kiss Nudge already!

Gazzy: *kisses Nudge*

Nudge: BLEH! Where's a toothbrush? I need to wash off the Gazzy germs.

Me: Third door down the hall.

Nudge: Thanks. *leaves*

Me: And next is a personal favorite from EvanesceneSHADOWS I dare Fang to kiss Sparkle and I on the lips! But since Shadows isn't here just Sparkle! Oh and I'm just gonna slightly change it to Sparkle kisses Fang on the lips for ten minutes

Sparkle: No.

Me: You hav-

Sparkle: NO!

Gazzy: I'm with Sparkle, ain't no man touching my girl.

Sparkle: On second thought... Oh Fang! Come here.

Fang: Yeah?

Sparkle: *grabs and kisses Fang on the lips*

Fang: *kisses back*

-10 minutes later-

Me: *whispers to Angel* Send everyone a telapathic message telling them not to say times up or else!

Angel: *nods*

-10 hours later-

Sparkle: Ok its gotta be up by now! *looks at clock* 10 _hours not 10 minutes! _*growls*

Gazzy: Sweetie, don't be upset please. I didn't like it anymore than you. Come here.

Sparkle: For the last time I'm not your girlfriend!

Gazzy: I know you don't mean it.

Iggy: *whispers in Sparkle's ear*

Sparkle: Hmm... gimme the cash first.

Iggy: *hands 150 bucks*

Sparkle: K Gaz for the next 5 minutes I'm your *sighs and shudders* girlfriend.

Gazzy: Yay! I knew you loved me! *hugs*

Sparkle: Yeah yeah.

Me: *sweats* Looks like that's all!

Sparkle: Nope you get to suffer too.

Me: No I don't.

Sparkle: I dare you to kiss Dylan on the lips and wear a dress and makeup and remember you can't back out of a dare.

Me: That's true but I can change it to I dare Dylan to wear a dress and makeup and kiss you. I didn't add any words I just switched 'em around.

Sparkle: Grrrrrr.

Me: And besides shouldn't you be getting back at EvanesceneSHADOWS not me?

Sparkle: Nah.

Me: :P and Dylweed go on do the dare.

Dylan: Fine *changes into hot pink sparkling tango dress and applies lipstick, mascara, and blush* Come on over Sparkle.

Sparkle: No thanks Dylweed or should I say girl?

Dylan: *quickly pecks Sparkle's cheek*

Sparkle: *throws up* I would rather kiss Gazzy!

Gazzy: You still can!

Sparkle: Your five minutes ended ten minutes ago.

Me: Yeah that's all for today my faithful reviewers! Remember to review a truth or dare! I dare you to. And tell your fanfic friends! Please. I dare you to. Bye!

Jeb: See ya next time.

Me: *tazes Jeb*

Jeb: OW!

Me: That's what you get for talking.


	3. Stupid critics united

"Yo guys for now Sparkle, Max, and me are taking over since Bookworm is very upset she was reported flipping reported for writing in chat form. Yeah and they dont even have the guts to use their username! Ever heard of Critics United? Well it was them that reported her! And I should be happy but instead instead I feel like punching a wall. Grrrrr." Fang growled.

"Dude I know youre mad we all are but you seriously need to chill out rambling is my thing." Nudge said attempting to calm Fang down.

"She's gone MAD! " Dave and Charlie the unicorns yelled running in panting.

"What? Who has?" Sparkle yelled.

"Bookworm. She she was with us when all of a sudden she goes into hysterics. She was yelling 'nother chapter NO I must have chat! And then she grabbed my flute and ran smashing it against each car she saw." Charlie explained. All of sudden we heard the door break down and Bookworm was standing there frothing at the mouth and shaking the flute.

"On the count of three get her." Max whispered to the flock.

" one two NOW!" Max yelled.

-5 hours later-

"Can we play truth or dare now?" Bookworm asked still tied to a chair.

"I suppose." Gazzy said mimicking Max. Max just gave Gaz a noogie.

"KeepOnTruckin says Max and Fang have to get into a heated makeout session while Dylweed watches. Eh I'm good as long as I dont have to watch." Bookworm said.

"If I'm getting torchured so are please mind control her to keep her eyes open the entire time." Dylweed said with a sickening grin.

"Hmm... ok." Angel agreed.

"I will just run the other direction." Bookworm said as if it were obvious.

"Lemme give ya a heads up... You are still tied to the chair." Dylweed said venimously.

"Aww poop." Bookworm pouted.

"Let the games begin." Dylweed said evilly.

-8 torturous hours later-

"I'M BLIND!" Bookworm screamed in agony as the bird couple broke apart.

"Me too!" Iggy yelled excitedly.

"OW!" Iggy yelled again after Bookworm slapped him across the face.

"That's what you get for being an Igiot" Bookworm answered bitterly.

"On to the next dare from Anon I dare every Flock member to give one compliment to Dylan and no disrespectful ones." Sparkle exclaimed.

"I would rather be locked in a room with Gazzy on taco Tuesday!" Max yelled aggravated.

"You heard the reviewer compliment away!" Dylweed said grinning that stupid grin of his (What? I don't have to compliment him)

"Leaders first." Iggy said pushing Max torwards Dylweed.

"Fine. You are not bad at flying." Max ground out glaring at Iggy.

"Aww thank you Maxie dear." Dylan cooed as Max glared.

"You're up Fang." Max muttered.

"You are good at fighting Erasers." Fang muttered.

"You have a cool power." Iggy choked out.

"Some people might say from certain angles you look kind of cute." Nudge murmered glaring daggers at Dylweed.

"You smell good." Gazzy said.

"You don't have bad thoughts." Angel said.

"Why thank you flock...And Fang" Dylan thanked.

"You little idiot!" Fang yelled charging torwards Dylweed. It took Max, Iggy, Bookworm, and Sparkle to hold him back.

"Gazzy! Read the next dare!" Sparkle yelled at him

"Ok... if you kiss me." Gazzy answered.

"Nudge you can read the dares." Sparkle answered almost instantly.

"K this one is from guest I dare Bookworm to run around outside screaming OH NO IM OUT OF NEW UNDERWEAR! And I dare Sparkle to kiss Gazzy." Nudge said looking at Bookworm and Sparkle to see their reactions.

"I say we do the second one first!" Gazzy yelled excitedly.

"I say how about not!" Sparkle yelled.

"Lemme just do my dare." Bookworm yelled walking outside.

"There's hardly anyone here let's go to a busier place like a store" Bookworm said.

-At a busy store-

"OH NO IM OUT OF NEW UNDERWEAR!" Bookworm yelled running to an aisle with underwear in it.

"OH NO IM OUT OF NEW UNDERWEAR! PLEASE HELP!" she yelled running up to a stranger grabbing their shoulders and shaking them.

"Underwear! Phew!" Bookworm yelled grabbing underwear and putting it on over her head and pants.

"Code 9 aisle underwear." The loudspeaker said as everyone ran out of the store laughing.

"Ok next dare" Nudge said.

"Sparkle baby come here! Oh and pucker up." Gazzy yelled.

"Gazzy you are an idiot and it will only be on the cheek." Sparkle yelled flicking his forehead and just as Sparkle was about to kiss his cheek he turned his head so she kissed him on the lips.

"GAZZY!" Sparkle yelled.

"Yes sweetie?" he answered meekly.

"Turns out you have a secret admirer." Sparkle said.

"Really? Who? Is it you?" Gazzy questioned.

"Close. It's my fist. And it can't wait to take you out." Sparkle growled as Gazzy ran away screaming.

"Take this next dare Bookworm." Sparkle told her running after Gazzy screaming get back here you little idiot!

"This dare is from Sparkle to me. I dare you to disobey your mom. I will change that to I dare your mom to disobey you" Bookworm said as her mom walked in.

"Who wants snacks?" Bookworm's mom asked.

"You just got dared to disobey me so go do your homework." Bookworm told her.

"Ok." Mom said.

"No Mom the point of a dare is to do what they say so go do your homework." Bookworm explained.

"But if I didn't I would be obeying you by doing the dare." Mom answered.

"Bu nevermind." Bookworm said as her Mom left.

"Hey reviewers if you can guess what I had you'll get a special mention btw I had it last night. And it's not gross" Bookworm said waving goodbye. R & R or else Sparkle will come after you.


	4. Sparky

Me: I'M BACK! And I'm using chat form! So take that critics united!

Sparkle: *poke*

Me: O.o

Iggy: *slaps Sparkle*

Sparkle: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Iggy: *shrugs* I just like slapping people.

Sparkle: Back to the point... WE GOTS DARES!

Me: I'M THE HOST HERE NOT YOU! So anyway... WE GOTS DARES! From our awesome Sparkle whom I am nicknaming Sparky, yeah Sparky. It's kinda catchy.

Gazzy: OOH! Since Sparkle won't go out with me maybe Sparky will!

Sparky: Not if we were being attacked by aliens and the world depended on me going out with you for 5 seconds.

Gazzy: So is that a maybe?

Sparky: *facepalm*

Me: Anyway the first dare from our beloved Sparky is Gazzy has to dress up like a girl this entire time.

Gazzy: *groans* Makeup and all?

Sparky: *grins evilly* Makeup and all.

Gazzy: *grumbles*

-5 minutes later with Nudge's help-

Max: *cracks up* Sup Gazella?

Gazzy: Be quiet or I'll send Nudge and Angel after you?

Max: *looks alarmed*

Gazzy: That's what I thought.

Fang: *walks in (Fang wasn't here for the begining he doesn't know its Gazzers all dolled up)* Woah! *whispers to Iggy* Who's the hottie?

Iggy: *eyes widen* Umm that's umm Stacey. Yup Stacey.

Gazzy: *realizes Fang doesn't know its him* Hey cutie. Like my outfit. (He's wearing a Hot pink dress which he insisted be Sparkly high high high heels 10 inches of makeup at least and his hair straitened with the tips pink)

Fang: Hey tennesee because you're the only ten I see!

Gazzy: *inwardly gags* Teehee that's funny!

Max: *walks in from bathroom laughs at Gazzers again because Fangs flirting with him* Gazzy that is hilarious.

Fang: Gazzy? AAAAH!

Gazzy: It was a dare!

Me: Which reminds me the next dare is from sweet ol Sparks everyone gets to kick Doofus aka Dylan.

Sparky: I CALL GOING FIRST!

Doofus: *groans*

Sparky: *kicks Doofus several times*

Doofus: I'm bruised and bloody isn't that enough?

Everyone Else: NO!

Max: I go!

- half an hour later-

Max: Someone else can go now.

Everyone else: Same time. One, Two, THREE! *Kicks viciously*

Me: While that's that now REVIEW SOME DARES!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: So so so so so so so soso so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so and 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000 more times so sorry.

Gazzy: What are you so sorry about?

Sparky: She hasn't updated in literally months!

Iggy: So?

Me and Sparky: SO?!

Me: I'm depriving my readers from humor and your humiliation!

Max: That sounds like paradise to me.

Me: *glares* Anyway a dare for Fangles has come from _xena with an english accent ._

Fang: Oh no please say it has nothing to do with pop tarts, the pillsbury doughboy, a ninja, and Iggy at the public library.

Me: Sadly no. It is... _I dare Fang to let Nudge dress him up in her clothes, then she can dunk his head in the toilet._

Nudge: *squeels* OMG! I so have like the perfect outfit for him! It's probably a little... ok a lot short 'cause ya know like he's way taller than me. OMG! I wonder if bananas in pajamas are tall or short probably like short 'cause they are ya know fruit in acctuality-

Me: Quit talking and give him clothes.

Nudge: OK!

Me: While Nudge is dragging Fang into a pink and purple nightmare heres another dare for Fang... well we'll save that for later *reads next dare* Nevermind.

Sparky: Nope lets do da dare I dared Bookworm here to kiss Dylweeds lips.

Me: I am bringing in my pet to this chat.

Sparky: You don't have a pet.

Me: Umm yes I do *grabs worm out of dirt, shoves in Sparky's face* Meet Bookworm.

Sparky: I meant you.

Me: I'm Bookworm1.

Sparky: How do you always find a loophole?

Me: Because... **I'M AWESOME AND I KNOW IT! OPA GANGMAN STYLE! BOOM... BOOM POW!**

Sparky: *facepalm*

Bookworm(my pet): Do I have to?

Me: Yes.

Bookworm: *kisses dylweed*

Dylweed: EWWWW! EW EW EW EW EW EW!

Bookworm: *vomits tiny worm vomit on dylweed*

Dylweed: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Me: So Bookworm did you like kissing Dylweed?

Bookworm: NOOOOOOOO! Gross!

Me: What about you dylweed.

Dylweed:...maybe just a pinch. *cheeks turn red*

Everyone: O.o

Nudge: *walks in* Introducing Fangerella the great!

Fang: Grrr grrrr grrr this is itchy grr grrr.

Nudge: From the Nudge collection Fangles has on a chic new hot pink sundress complete with sequins at the bottom of the frills. Lighter pink knee high boots with 2 inch heels and tons of other girly stuff eyeshadow that compliments his eye color. But for the finale we will all take a trip to the bathroom.

Everyone but Fang: Awesome!

Fang: *moans*

-In the bathroom-

Nudge: *grips Fang's head* Time for the dunk!

Everyone: DUNK DUNK DUNK DUNK!

Nudge: Hold your breath Fang.

Angel: Nudge, we have gills he can still breathe in toilet water.

Nudge: Oh yeah... well anyway *dunks Fang*

Fang POV

The water felt warm. Why would it feel warm unless... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW WWWW! I started to wiggle frantically trying to get out of Nudge's grasp. Oh no no no no no!

End POV

Nudge: Why's Fang wiggling so much?

Angel: *reads Fang's mind* O.o Who didn't flush?

Gazzy: If I admit I didn't flush Sparky won't love me anymore though!

Sparky: Never even liked you in the first place ya stinker.

Iggy: Umm Fang's still in pee.

Nudge: Ooops *lets go of Fang*

Fang: GAZZY!

Iggy: RUN MAN RUN!

Max: He ain't no man!

Iggy:... RUN DUDE RUN!

Gazzy: *runs to hide in Brazil*

Me: Fangy you no chase him you put on baby costume.

Fang: WHY?!

Me: A dare from our very own Sparky!

Fang: Grrrrrrrrrrr!

Me: RUN SPARKY RUN! GO FIND GAZZY AND HIDE WITH HIM IN BRAZIL!

Sparky: *runs to Canada to hide from Gazzy, Fang, and a deranged clown named Little Timmy*

Fang: Grr where's the stupid costume?

Me: It's what we gave our neighbors granddaughter for her 1st birthday! A little dress with clovers all over and underwear with a clover on the butt! You also get a complimentry binkie!

Fang: Grr *puts on baby outfit*

Max: Aww is wittle Fangy Wangy tired?

Fangy: Goo goo ga ga my butt! I ain't no baby!

Me: Whatever babykins. Hey guys review some more dares and truths! See ya my penguins!


	6. 3,404 WORDS! WOAH!

Me: I'm back! I got so many reviews thank all of you so so so so soooooo much! Lets start with the dares I guess. We have tons from _OfficialRiliana. _For drum roll please... MAX!

Max: *sighs* Grr just tell me!

Me: You must stand behind Gazzy for 10 minutes. Oh man this is gonna be good.

Max: I'm probably gonna fall unconscious by the first ten seconds though.

Me: You'll have to make up the rest later than.

Max: Ugh. Gaz get your stinky butt in front of me.

Gazzy: You're wish is my command. *jumps in front of Max and let's out long, stinky, gross, loud fart*

Max: *gags* Someone clog his butt please.

Fang: You know Bookworm can't make you do this.

Me: You don't think I have a code red plan? *laughs* Ha, that's cute. If one of you do something I don't like boom you are in the kennel of shame. Where I taser you through the bars.

Iggy: You can't catch us.

Me: Oh but my minions can.

Nudge: Who? Dippy? He's just a Swedish elf.

Me: Oh not only Dippy. There are many more.

Max: Has it been 10 minutes?

Everyone: Be quiet Max!

Sparkle: And my minions would help.

Me: Yeah!

Angel: It's been ten minutes Max.

Max: *is holding breath, breathes and run into fresh air* THAT WAS TORTURE!

Gazzy: *shrugs* Yesterday was taco Tuesday.

Max: *glares*

Sparkle: Read the next dare Bookworm.

Me: You gots it. Its from the same person as the last dare. For Fangerella! It says I dare Fangerella to cover himself in pop tarts, dress Iggy as the Pillsbury Doughboy literally dress him including his diaper, go to the public library, and sing the Rockstar Ninja Unicorn song. Wow Fangy you got a handful. Here is ten bottles of glue and twenty dozen boxes of pop tarts.

Fang: Oh no oh no oh no oh no! Please tell me the library doesn't have the clown.

Iggy: It doesn't and btw my diaper is clean so far! No need for changing that... yet.

- 1 hour later-

Iggy: I'm the Pillsbury Doughboy! Poke my belly.

Fang: I'm a human pop tart! A human pop tart!

Sparkle: Off to the library we go!

- At the public library -

Fang: I, the human pop tart well 98% human pop tart... ok Avian American pop tart, and Iggy the Pillsbury doughboy are going to sing the Rockstar Ninja Unicorn song.

Iggy: *screeches horribly off tune* I'M A ROCKSTAR!

Fang: I'M A NINJA!

Together: I'M A UNICORN! I'M A ROCKSTAR NINJA UNICORN! US ROCKSTAR NINJA UNICORNS SNEAK AROUND LIKE NINJAS WHEN WE ARE ACTUALLY A ROCKSTAR NINJA UNICORN! Rockstars aren't as awesome as us, ninjas aren't as awesome as us, even unicorns aren't as awesome as us 'cause we're ROCKSTAR NINJA UNICORNS!

Fang: Thank you everybody.

Deranged Clown: ENCORE!

Iggy: No.

Clown: I said ENCORE NOW!

Fang: And Doughboy said no.

- back at Bookworms-

Fang: What's the next dare?

Me: *coughs* Sparkle you read it. I'm sick.

Sparkle: K. Just remember the puke buckets right next to you.

Me: I puked this morning and made it to the toilet. So no need to worry *coughs*

Max: Take a puff.

Me: *grabs inhaler, takes puff* For those of you *coughs* who don't know what an inhalers for its because I have asthma And am coughing a ton and I am losing my voice. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

Gazzy: Well anyway da next dare be...

Sparkle: I read it! From Official Riliana again for Igster. I dare Iggy to propose to Gozen very romantically.

Gozen: *squeals* I already planned the wedding!

Me: That was very unusual...

Iggy: Oh mincemeat.

Angel: Here's a ring. Good luck.

Iggy: *gets down on one knee* My love. My one and only love. Your eyes are a sea of love that I get lost in as I look at you. Your ahem breath is as sweet as though you swallowed Candyland. I hate each minute we are apart and love each when we are together. What I'm trying to say my dear Gozen is will you marry me?

Gozen: Oh Iggy. I'm sorry but no.

Iggy: Thank you! Thank you!

Gozen: ?

Iggy: You think I wanted to marry you? Ugh no way!

Me: Before Gozen murders Ig lets do da next dare.

Gazzy: And its Sparkle marries Gazzy.

Sparkle: No it's not you dummy, from Official Riliana wow this chick is on a roll well anyway I dare Gazzy and Nudge to switch clothes including jewelry, make up, underwear etc. Nice dare she came up with.

Nudge and Gazzy: EW!

Angel: You have to!

Nudge: I'll go in the bathroom slip my clothes from under the door. You put them on and give me your clothes from under the door. Got it?

Gazzy: Yeah yeah.

- 5 minutes later -

Gazzy: This is itchy! And hard to walk in. *wobbles in heels* Why do you like pink so much even your underwear is pink with Fashionista written on it in purple cursive!

Nudge: Remind me to burn the outfit Gaz is in later.

Me: *coughs* My reviewers will *coughs* want to know what *coughs* looks like! By the way this is my second day home sick from school. On the bright side I'm currently all comfy minus pain while my classmates are suffering of boredom in math.

Iggy: Well I obviously need a mental image of what they look like too!

Fang: Gazzy has on a mid thigh length hot pink skirt with a stylish bedazzled belt a lighter pink tank top with a dark purple cover up pink flats with a purple bow on each a bit of blush some mascara that makes his eyes pop and some lipstick that compliments his complexion nicely. Meanwhile Nudge has on some camo sweats a dark blue tee shirt that say Bomb go BOOM! And Nikes.

Me: OOC much?

Max: O.o

Iggy: I always knew you were a complete Nudge on the inside.

Angel: You've been spending too much time with Nudge. Its effected your brain.

Sparkle: I know how to get him back. *poke*

Fang: Why'd you poke me?

Sparkle: Well I just thought maybe I don't know that it would just help.

Iggy: What's Gazzy wearing?

Fang: Nudge's clothes.

Max: He's back!

Me: Girly Gaz read the next dare.

Girly Gaz: For Ang from Official Riliana again. I dare Angel and Ari to... To MAKEOUT!

Me: I'm already sick are you people trying to make me more sick!?

Angel: Ari get over here.

Ari: Ok suga!

Gazzy: I cannot allow this I am her big brother.

Ari: Do you really think you can pull off the I'm the tough scary brother thing in a skirt?

Gazzy: *blushes* I-I will just be in the kitchen so I don't have to watch.

Angel: Oh man. Lets just get it over with.

Ari: *kisses Angel*

Angel: *kisses back*

Me: Gotta kiss for 10 seconds.

Iggy: 10

Sparkle: 9

Iggy: 8

Sparkle: 7

Iggy: 6

Sparkle: 5

Iggy: 4

Sparkle: 3

Iggy: 2

Sparkle: 1

Together: 0!

Angel: *pulls away*

Ari: That was... GROSS!

Angel: Ugh! I am only 7 years old people!

Ari: Just be glad you didn't have to make out with Dylweed.

Angel: True dat true dat.

Sparkle: Speaking of Dylweed next dare be he have to get a make over from Nudgiekins go to the mall and sing I'm a Barbie girl while- um let's keep it clean that's a new rule. So that's make that and say oh yeah I'm talking to you babe to REALLY buff men and no using your superstrength to defend yourself when they start beating you up.

Dylweed: I'm going to die.

Me: *coughs* You might wanna wa- *throws up on Dylweed*

Dylweed: Well now I _need _a makeover thanks to you.

Nudge: I don't know if I can fix his face I mean I'm not a miracle worker.

Everyone else: True, true.

- 10 hours later -

Nudge: I did everything I could.

Dylweed: Time to sing.

- at the mall -

Dylweed: I'm a Barbie girl in barbie world life in plastic it's fantastic. You can brush my hair undress me everywhere life in plastic it's fantastic... *points to a group of REALLY buff men* I'm talking to you babes over there.

Buffies: What did you just say?

Dylweed: *gulps*

- some time later -

Dylweed: *limps into my house* Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

Me: *grins at Dylweeds pain* Haha! More pain is to come I foresee.

Sparkle: Since the next dare from Official Riliana is I dare Bookworm1 and Sparkle to let I, Riley appear on Maximum Ride Truth or Dare, You decide and I can pull Dyl-weed's esophagus out of his throat and beat him to death with it.

Me: *snaps fingers*

Riley: Hi! Where is he?

Sparkle: *points to Dyl-weed*

Riley: *grins* Got a gag?

Me: No duh! Its carry a gag Wednesday!

Riley: Oh yeah! Well anyways... *attacks Dyl-weed*

Dylweed: AAAAAH! OW OW OW OW OW OWWWW! NOT THE ESOPHAGUS!

Riley: DIE!

Dylweed: *dies*

Me: I forgot we *coughs* need him for other dares.

Sparkle: Poop.

Riley: So I killed him for nothing?

Me: Yup.

Dylweed: I'm I'm alive?

Me: Not for long others want you dead as well.

Riley: Not just us.

Dylweed: Who you?

Sparkle: She's the person who killed you.

Dylweed: AAAH!

Sparkle: I'll read the next dare. From Peacock-Lover I dare Dylan and Fang to give each other makeovers and then go out holding hands and announce their love for each other.

Fang & Dylweed: WHAT?!

Sparkle: I'll dumb it down for you. Make each other purty go in public hold hands and tell the world of your love for each other.

Fang: Fine. *takes Nudges makeup and smears it all over Dylweeds face*

Dylweed: *takes scissors* Time for a haircut.

Fang: NOT THE HAIR!

- 5 minutes later -

Riley: *laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and... You get the point* You look ridiculous.

Sparkle: I agree they do!

Fang: Off to the mall.

Dylweed: I know.

- At the mall -

Dylweed and Fang: *holding hands* WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND WE KNOW IT! *runs through mall yelling WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND WE KNOW IT*

Iggy: *takes video* This is good stuff.

Fang: We are done. I hate Dylweed.

Dylweed: The feeling is mutual.

Me: Let's head back.

- Back at my house -

Riley: Sparkle next dare?

Sparkle: O.o Not clean.

Riley: Next clean dare.

Sparkle: Nudge the dare is for you from cuteone I dare Nudge to tell everyone who she loves.

Nudge: Gnubdejnknsgg.

Me: Who?

Nudge: Gmuhubincidnc.

Me: Who?

Nudge: I said Gazzon yeah Gozen not Gazzy not Gazzy.

Gazzy: O.o

Angel: You love my brother?

Nudge: *blushes and nods*

Angel: You are aware he's nine and your 12 right?

Nudge: *blushes and nods* He's adorable!

Gazzy: If only those words were coming from Sparkle's mouth.

Sparkle: Never gonna happen.

Gazzy: It will you'll see, YOU'LL ALL SEE!

Me: Anyway *coughs* The next dare is from...

Sparkle: Me. I don't like Bookworm1's pet so I dare Bookworm1 to bury Bookworm in dirt and possibly Dylweed.

Me: Okey dokey.

Bookworm: Why? I'm to young to die! Hey that rhymed.

Me: *grabs Bookworm and buries, makes a bigger hole* Dylweed get in the hole I'm burying you too.

Fang: I'll throw him in! *grabs Dylweed, throws him in*

Me: *buries Dylweed*

Riley: The next dare be,

Sparkle: From Annie Matsukaze! Max and Fang makeout for three minutes.

Max: Kids close your eyes.

Everyone: *closes eyes*

- 3 minutes later -

Me: *opens eyes* It's been 3- AAAAH! My eyes!

Max and Fang: *breaks apart* We said close your eyes!

Me: It's been 3 minutes!

Max and Fang: Oh... next dare?

Riley: I WANNA READ IT!

Me: Knock yourself out.

Riley: From Annie Matsukaze to BOOKWORM AND SPARKLE! Thats a first.

Me & Sparkle: We know! Hardly anyone does dares for us!

Riley: The dare is to let her come on Maximum Ride: Truth or Dare? You Decide.

Me & Sparkle: Yeah sure! *snaps fingers*

Annie: Hi I have 10 more dares one being for Angel! She has to read Iggy's mind for 5 full minutes.

Angel: What?! His thoughts are the only thoughts I _try actually try _to avoid.

Iggy: *grins* That's one of my biggest accomplishments!

Angel: Why would Barney and Elmo be roommates in a pineapple?

Iggy: Search my thoughts harder and you'll find out.

Angel: Why are you so obsessed with Bubble Guppies that you think about kidnapping them and taking them to Mountain of the Monkeys?

Iggy: Again search deeper in my brain.

Angel: You have too many random weird thoughts. Wait what? Dora probably doesn't run down the yellow brick road every ten years!

Iggy: Yes she does! I saw her 2010 she was skipping down with Boots at her side.

Me: *coughs* Its been 3 minutes.

Angel: The king of England does not also rule China.

Iggy: He does.

Angel: Beef Jerky chairs? Thats... actually a good idea. Wow there's a first for everything.

Iggy: I know!

Me: 1 more minute.

Angel: I'll pry in his mind some more than.

Iggy: BANANA!

Angel: Pirates aren't forced by law to marry parrots Ig. You should know this. Zebras can't be candy colored.

Me: You're done!

Angel: Just wait his thoughts are getting more interesting..

Annie: What's

Riley: The

Sparkle: Next

Me: Dare?

Max: Thats creepy that in unison thing. Creepy.

Me, Sparkle, Riley, and Annie: We'll be in unison if we want to!

Me: Ahem anyway *coughs* Annie dares well why don't you just tell them Annie.

Annie: Okey doke. Nudge has to dress, and do the make up on me, Bookworm1, Max, and Sparkle.

Nudge: Yes!

Fang: No backing out of this one.

Nudge: Don't worry I won't make it to girly you bunch of tomboys. You'll have skorts and a dark pink bedazzled tank top with a dark purple or maybe maroon cover up.

Me: I have an idea.

Sparkle: I like the sound of that.

Me: *whispers*

Sparkle: Awesome! *whispers idea to others*

Others: Yes!

Me: *coughs* Nudge give us the clothes.

Nudge: Kk.

- While we are 'changing' -

Me: Max you rip off the skirt part of the skort so it's just shorts and we will get to work on ripping off the gems.

Max: You got it.

Annie: What about the colors?

Sparkle: Here's some spray paint do designs like graffiti on the clothes.

Annie: I'm on it.

Me: Let's get to work.

- 10 minutes later -

Nudge: THAT IS NOT FAIR!

Me: The dare was you dress Annie never said we couldn't make modifications to the clothes.

Nudge: Well I get to do your makeup.

Sparkle: Fang and Dyl-weed wasted the last bit of it on each other. Ha!

Nudge: *pouts*

Iggy: So what are they in?

Riley: Dark blue shorts with a lime green stripe going down on each side. They ripped off the sleeves of the coverup and sewed it to the tank top so that is red with their names in blue graffiti going diagonally across their belly. And they ripped the rest of the coverup into strips painted them different colors and made their initials with the strips and glued their initials to the back of the tee shirt.

Iggy: That was very descriptive. Nice job.

Me: *coughs* Anyway next dare is from Annie for... Dylweed he has to get his (insert bad word that starts with a here) kicked by Max and Fang! I love this dare.

Annie: I try to come up with good ones

Me: You do, you do.

Max: Can we get to the err butt kicking?

Me: You may.

Fang: *grins and kicks Dylweed very VERY hard*

Dylweed: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Max: Oh does that hurt well I know what'll get your mind off it. *punches gut*

Dylweed: AAAAH MY TUMMY!

Max: See? Now your not thinking about your back! No need to thank me just let me do this. *jumps on Dylweeds foot, then neck*

Fang: Maxie I wanna have some fun too! *kicks Dylweed at he same time as he punches Dylweed*

Dylweed: Why am I not dead yet?

Max: Because we are being nice we are in a good mood.

Riley: As much as I love seeing Dylweed in pain lets move on to the next dare.

Sparkle: I'll read it! From Annie for Gasman!

Gazzy: Does it have to do with Sparkle?

Everyone: NO!

Sparkle: It'll never happen Gasman.

Riley: Anyway you have to eat four pots of kindly beans and then Annie will throw you in Wal-Mart where you shall fart.

Gazzy: Where's the beans?

Angel: I have about 4 pots of kindly beans in the secret pocket of my Columbia sweatshirt. Here take them.

Gazzy: *eats*

- At Walmart -

Annie: Bombs away! *throws Gaz in Walmart*

Gazzy: You may want to move far away.

Shopper: Why?

Gazzy: You'll see. *farts*

Shopper: *dies*

Gazzy: I KILLED SOMEONE WITH MY FART! *runs all the way back to Bookworm's house yelling I KILLED SOMEONE WITH A FART!*

- 12 hours later -

Gazzy: I KILLED SOMEONE WITH MY FART!

Me: We get it! For the millionth time we get it! Lets move on to the next dare from Annie.

Annie: I dare Iggy to be Sparkle slave and he HAS to do what she says.

Iggy: No no no no no no no no no no no no NO!

Me: That or say hello to a dog cage I just so happen to have a dog cage next to me!

Sparkle: Iggy go get me my root beer and while your at it shove a pie up your actually give me a pie to shove up your nose and only talk in Pig Latin. And call me Master.

Iggy: *sighs* Esyay Astermay. *gets rootbeer and pie* Erehay Astermay.

Sparkle: Thank you and light your sneakers on fire. After I do this, *throws pie at Iggy*

Iggy: *licks pie* Elisciousday. *lights sneakers* Ymay oorpay neakersay.

Sparkle: Stop talking in Pig Latin and kiss Fang on the lips then shout "Yes! I felt a Figgy spark!"

(Fang wasn't here to hear that) Fang: *walks in*

Iggy: *runs up, kisses Fang for 10 seconds* Fang doll I felt a figgy spark!

Fang: EEEEEEEEWWWW!

Sparkle: I now command you to say the next... TRUTH! Wow, a truth.

Iggy: From Annie to Max, do you loooooove Fangles?

Max: *blushes* Fang can answer that for me.

Fang: *grins* She looooooooves me thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!

Iggy: Next ones for Fangy himself. Do you looooooove Maxie?

Fang: *blushes* Perhaps.

Me: Ok enough with the lovings next dare from Annie be for Fangy propose to Maxiekins for reals.

Fang: Max I love you so much. Your beautiful, smart, and so many other things it would a million years to name it all and you live life to the maximum, the point being I love you will you marry me?

Max: Yup!

Fang: Awesome sauce!

Me: Next dare?

Riley: Iggy leaves Sparkle alone for the next 3 chapters from Annie.

Iggy: Yes!

Me: Next?

Max: Me and Fang have to literally adopt Angel and Gaz.

Me: Ok. *snaps fingers and Adoption certificates appear in Max and Fang's hands* Sign here here and here.

Max and Fang: *signs*

Me: Gaz, Ang they are your mommy and daddy now.

Angel and Gazzy: Yay!

Me: That was the last one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and this is over 3,300 words so I think I deserve some more please so R&R? Please, the button is lonely it needs to be pressed.

Everyone: Bye! Review! We take questions as well as dares and truths! Review and Max will kill Jeb

Jeb: What!?

Me: *grins* Bye! 3404 words total!


	7. 2996 words!

Sparkle: OMG! GUESS WHAT I GOT! GUESS! GUESS!

Iggy: I'm gonna take a wild guess and say hyped up on caffeine?

Sparkle: THAT AND *pauses for dramatic affect* BANGS! I'M SO EXCITED I ACTUALLY HAVE BANGS! AAAAAH! *does happy dance* I GOT BANGS I GOT BANGS!

Nudge: *slaps hand over Sparky's mouth* Quit being such a blabber mouth!

Max: …Oh the irony.

Me: Do you like my sword sword sword? My diamond sword sword sword. I can swing my swo-

Max: Sorry about that she is obsessed with Minecraft-

Me: THE EPICEST GAME EVER!

Sparkle: Lets just get on with it.

Gazzy: I have a dare for Bookworm first though.

Me: Well what is it?

Gazzy: Bring mnmdancin12 otherwise known as Mari otherwise known as the author of Flock Chat to this chapter.

Mari: Don't bother I'm already here, the bathroom window was open so I crawled through.

Me: Awesomeness.

Sparky: First dare of the day is from Annie Matsukaze! For… Jeb?

Max: That's weird but anyway it says we have to put him in a room with a window for everyone to watch him.

Jeb: THAT'S NOT MEAN IN ANYWAY WHATSOEVER! YAY! *goes in room*

Mari: Next one be Gazzer eats 30 pots of kindly beans then goes in there and farts… make sure you open a window.

Gazzy: No problem sweet cheeks.

Sparkle: Thanks for coming here Mari.

Mari: Why?

Sparkle: He has finally quit flirting with me.

Mari: I know how ya feel. US GIRLS MUST STICK TOGETHER!

Gazzy: *eats beans, goes in THE ROOM*

Jeb: Gaz what are you doing in here?

Gazzy: *opens window*

Me: IN five four three two one LET 'ER RIP!

Gazzy: *farts*

Jeb: Losing consciousness… GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!

Nudge: *mutters* Drama queen.

Jeb: I'm still alive?

Gazzy: Due to that open window.

Max & Fang: *step out from the shadows*

Jeb: AAAAAAAAAAH! What are you doing here?

Max: Our dare.

Jeb: Which was?

Fang: To beat you up.

Jeb: *gulps*

-9 hours later-

Jeb (in headlock): Is this over?

Max: You're life will be after you answer this truth. Why did you leave us?

Jeb: (did you ever notices Jeb sounds a bit like dead?) I knew you were capable and my boss texted me saying if I didn't he would kill me.

Everyone: O.O

Fang:…Old dudes can text?

Everyone: *facepalm*

Max: I'm just gonna kill you now *kills Jeb*

Jeb: X.X

Angel: R.I.C Jeb R.I.C.

Me: Do you mean R.I.P?

Angel: Nope I mean R.I.C, Rest in chaos.

Mari: Okay then…

Sparky: Can I read the next dare?

Me: Knock yourself out.

Sparkle: From Annie Matsukaze for me and Bookworm. We have to throw a party for everyone in le book.

Me: Including Riley and Annie?

Riley and Annie: *walk through door* YEAH!

Me: What is it with people breaking into my house?

Sparkle: Lets just get to work…

-5 hours later-

Me: We decided Dylweed's first…

Sparkle: Come with us to a deep dark abandoned

warehouse in a forest.

Everyone: *shrugs and follows*

-At the warehouse-

Me: Dylweed you go in first.*shoves Dylweed in and locks him in*

Sparky: EVERYBODY BACK TO THE BATMOBILE!

Everyone: *ditches Dylweed*

-Back at the house-

Me: Was that an awesome party or what?

Everyone: Definitely.

Mari: Next dare is from Annie for Nudge. She has to the make up and dress Max for her and Fang's wedding. Angel is the flower girl and Annie's the ring bearer.

Me: Lets put that one on hold for a bit 'cause a few dares contradict this one.

Mari: Fine. Next dare be…

Sparky: FROM…

Annie: ME! FOR ANGEL! SHE HAS TO READ MY MIND FOR 30 MINUTES!

Angel: How bad can it be?

Annie: *grins evilly* I guess you'll find out won't you?

-30 minutes later-

Angel: *rocking self back and forth muttering something about beef jerkey, a stick of dynamite, and a bunny*

Nudge: You seriously messed up Angel.

Annie: *shrugs*

Riley: Next dare from Annie is Max and her sing Buna no Mori da from No.6. Annie sing Japanese version and Max English but since Bookworm couldn't find the lyrics (the link didn't work ) you will both repeatedly sing Buna no Mori.

Max and Annie: *shrug* BUNA NO MORI BUNA NO MORI! BUNA NO MORI! TADA!

Everyone: *claps*

Annie: My next song is Please Forgive Me Sparky and Bookworm. Here it is! I dare you two to be Fang's servants, for 5 chapters chapters! Please forgive me for doing that! I am sorry! But it will be very funny!

Sparkle: *laughs* I thought you were serious about that dare for a second!

Me: She is.

Sparky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gazzy: I'll comfort you sweetie.

Sparkle: Get away now!

Fang: You have to do what I say… be nice to Gazzy.

Sparkle: WHAT!? FANG NO MIDDLE OR LAST NAME YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT! OF ALL THINGS!

Me: Sparks we have to.

Sparkle: *nods sadly* I know.

Annie: And you guys have to dance to one of Fang's music.

Fang: *puts Rockstar Ninja Unicorn song on*

Me: Do da disco do, da disco, now slide. SPRINKLER! *KEEPS SAYING RANDOM DANCE MOVES WHILE DOING THEM*

Sparkle: *does the cupid shuffle* Da Cupid da shuffle da cupid shuffle!

Iggy: They are actually good dancers?

Max: How do you know?

Iggy: They are dancing on a white background.

Max: So it seems.

Fang: The song is over!

Mari: *looks at next dare* Time for you to go Annie.

Annie: Oh yeah uh BYE! *runs for the hills*

Fang: What's the next dare Sparkle?

Sparkle: ANNIE! I have to marry GAZZY!

Mari: I'm so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for you.

Gazzy: *fist pumps in air* YES! THANK YOU ANNIE!

Nudge: Looks like I will get to dress someone for a wedding after all.

Mari: I have a plan Sparks so for now go with the flow.

Me: I'm in on the plan to I'll tell you when and what to say later. Just trust us.

Sparky: *looks unsure* Ok.

-6 hours later-

Me: Do you Sparkle do all these things blah blah blah so basically do you want to marry Gazzy?

Sparkle: NOPE! I'm outta here!

Me: Then its settled Gazzy and Sparkle are officially not married!

Gazzy: *starts throwing a fit* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO WHY? I LOVE HER!

Me: Look at lil Tim Tim sleeping so soundly. WAKE UP TIM TIM, WAKE UP THERE'S A MONSTER! Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the minecraft song or the lil tim tim thing. As you know Jimmy P owns MR and Tobuscus on youtube own the other things.

Gazzy: Thank you for singing my favorite song.

Me: Lets just head back.

-Back at my house-

Me: Spark Annie dared us to sing a song.

Sparkle: K what song?

Me: I dunno.

Sparkle: You 'dunno' or don't know?

Me: OH I KNOW! THE PIG SONG!

Sparkle: YES!

Me: Wuz ya gonna do? Wuz ya gonna do lil piggy?

Sparkle: He's gonna eat you.

Together: Well you can't do dat lil piggy, cause I'm invincible I'm invincible! So watcha gonna do about dat? What did you say? You'll eat me anyway? Well ya can't do dat lil piggy. Cause I'm invincible, I'm invincible!

Fang: Awesome.

Me: Poke.

Iggy: ?

Max: Racoon.

Sparky: Adventure.

Gazzy: Finn.

Angel: Human.

Mari: Bacon.

Annie: Wood.

Riley: Minecraft.

Me: And that was random words to throw my readers off! Yay!

Annie: FANGLES!

Fangles: WHAT?!

Annie: Yeesh someone's cranky and I have a truth for you.

Fang: Shoot.

Annie: If Maxie over there was pregnant with twins would you stay and help or would you leave?

Fang: Depends if they were my kids I would stay if not leave.

Annie: Now for Maxie if you saw Maya kissing Fang what would you do.

Max: Pick up the heaviest thing near me and throw it at her then me and Fangy would ride off into the sunset never once thinking about the unconscious girl we left behind.

Me: This is how I type my name with my nose jo,d3edlo8he3

Riley: That was random. Anyway next truth from Annie to Nudge, why did you fall for Gazzy?

Mari: Tell us.

Nudge: He is adorable and sweet and out of the whole flock he at least has some fashion sense like me and Angel.

Sparkle: I still don't get why.

Me:…lets move on.

Riley: Yes let's. Next f or Angel who do you like?

Angel: Simple as pie the answer be nobody I'm only 7 years old people!

Annie: Yeah… well that was the last one from me. So sad. Next one is from CJ for Iggy.

Iggy: *groans*

Annie: CJ says Iggy has to makeout with Sparkle then say if he enjoyed it or not then he has to propose to her.

Gazzy: BUT THAT WOULD BREAK THE BRO CODE!

Iggy: Yeah! It would break the bro code never make a move on your bestie's girl!

Sparkle: I AM NOT HIS GIRL!

Iggy: Whatever point being I am not allowed to! So there!

Me: Ok next one is from JesseJ0906 Fang dress up like a baby and Max acts like your mom for the chapter.

Fang: I HAD TO LAST CHAPTER!

Me: To bad so sad!

Fang: *puts on baby costume and looks at Max* Mama! Uppie!

Max: Hi FangyWangy! Do you need a nap? Yes you do yes you do!

Fang: Next dare?

Max: Aww my baby is growing up so fast!

Me: Next dare be from EvanesceneSHADOWS! Yay! She is awesome and I only didn't do the review last chapter 'cause it was dirty. I have a rule clean dares only. Anyway Shadows says Sparkle tells Gaz she loves him, goes on a date with him then ten minutes into the date forces him to kiss Lissa.

Sparkle: No just no.

Me: Sorry I can't think of a loophole.

Sparkle: Grrr Gazzy I *gags* lo lo love you.

Gazzy: YES! Wanna go on a date?

Sparkle: Fine but only because of the dare.

Me: We already have a date set up for you. Come to ze living room where our chef Iggy has made you pasta a la mode! We will leave you alone now.

Sparkle: I'm gonna barf.

Gazzy: Don't barf hun.

Sparkle: Will it bug you if I barf?

Gazzy: Yes

Sparkle: *barfs*

-10 minutes later-

Sparkle: Lissa!

Lissa: Like what do you want?

Sparkle: Kiss Gazzy.

Lissa: Kk! *kisses Gaz*

Gazzy: GROSS I'M ONLY 9!

Lissa: So?

Gazzy: GET OUT OF HERE!  
Lissa: *leaves*

Gazzy: Next dare?

Fang: EWWW! I command you not to do that Bookworm.

Me: I will happily oblige.

Max: Shadows dared Bookworm to kiss Fang for 3 minutes.

Me: No just no.

Iggy: Whats next?

Riley: You have to go naked in Nudge's closet for 10 seconds then when time is up come out in whatever state of dress your in and this dare was provided by Shadows.

Iggy: Aww man. *goes in closet* Start counting.

Mari: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Iggy: *comes out in blue long skirt with flowy green top (I don't know what it would be cause I'm a tomboy)

Everyone: *stares* Ig we all are staring.

Iggy: What am I wearing?

Nudge: My long teal skirt with a green flowy shirt with flowers that I got for Christmas last year in Arizona from Dr.M and Ella! ZOMG! We should have them come here! That would be so much fun because Ella is like my bff no offense Ange but I need someone who is my age-

Me: Next dare anyone?

Annie From SHADOWS again for Angel she has to convince everyone in the room that they are someone else.

Angel: Easy. *snaps fingers* Gazzy is Nudge Nudge is Sparkle Sparkle is Bookworm Bookworm is Iggy Iggy is Fang Fang is Max Max is Gazzy.

. And Riley is Annie and Annie is Riley.

Max: *farts then cackles evilly* Sis read the next truth.

Angel: Ok 'Gazzy'. For everyone from SHADOWS what do you think of Fang's extreme hotnesss starting with 'Iggy'

Me: Nice try Angel but we need to be ourselves for this one. Oh and I can't be mind controlled.

Angel: *huffs* Fine.

Me: Okay well I think he is not hot and everyone who does is either seeing things or delusional or in Max's case just plain psycho.

Sparkle: She took the words right out of my mouth.

Angel: He is ok.

Gazzy: I'm a dude do you really think I will comment on that?

Nudge: He has gorgeous eyes (coughnotcough)

Iggy: *imitates valley girl* Like OMG that boy is on fire! He is like so like sizzling hot! Like yeah!

Fang: I'M HOT AND I KNOW IT!

Me: I forgot to mention he is also egoistic.

Max: I think he definitely is.

Riley & Annie: Agreed.

Me: Okay then lets move on next up from SHADOWS she comes on so she can laugh at us when the dares happen. Got it!

Shadows: Hi! I dare Bookworm to kiss Dylweed!

Me: No can do I think he is dead he has been left at the warehouse for some time now…

Shadows: Fine I dare Angel to make everyone think they are the person to the left of them.

Angel: Same people switch as before. And next dare is for 'Fang' go into Nudge's closet for 5 minutes naked then come out in whatever state of dress you are in and you can't damage her clothes.

Iggy: I'm going in!

-5 minutes later-

Iggy: I will be embaressed to the day I die.

Me: You actually chose the dress? You know there were shorts in there?

Iggy: THERE WAS?

Nudge: Yup Nudge told me.

Gazzy: Remind me to burn that outfit later.

Angel: Oh yeah we're still doing the people switcheroo thing. I'll change it back. *snaps fingers*

Max: *reads next dare* You all are doomed.

Me: Why?

Shadows: Because my dare is Max bakes cookies by HERSELF and everyone must take one bite.

Me: Ya know that includes you since you're here that makes you apart of everybody.

Shadows:…Well poop.

-5 fires later-

Max: *coughs and fans away smoke* The cookies are done!

Everyone: *groans*

Iggy: Lets make these last moments of our life count!

Max: *punches Iggy* They are not that bad!

Iggy: *stares*

Max: Okay they are that bad.

Everyone: *cautiously take bite of cookie and collapse into coma*

-4 days later-

Riley: Where am I?

Mari: What happened?

Max: Umm cookie anyone?

EVERYONE: NO!

-Back at Bookworm's house-

Me: I'll never look at cookies the same way .

Shadows: Why did I have to put that dare?!

Well anyway next dare is for Sparkle go on a date with Gazzy after 5 minutes you can leave.

Sparkle: WHY?

Gasman: YES!

-On the date-

Sparkle: 4 more minutes.

Gazzy: *stares at Sparky googly eyed*

Sparkle: What about Mari she is awesome.

Gazzy: Yeah she is and so are you.

Sparkle: 2 minutes.

Gazzy: I feel like Finn would if PB went out with him all happy!

Sparkle: 5 MINUTES! SEE YA! *runs to Bookworms as fast as possible*

-At my house-

Me: The guys gotta go shopping for us girls make it opposite of our personalities is the next dare from Shadows.

Fang: Almost all of us can just give you something from Nudge's closet.

Shadows: JUST GO SHOPPING ALREADY!

Guys: Okey dokey out we go! *run to go shopping*

Shadows: While they are gone I have truths Bookworm did ya like kissing Dylweed.

Me: I didn't kiss him but if I did I know I wouldn't.

Shadows: Sparks did you ever think of getting Gaz and Nudge together?

Sparkle: Many times have I.

Shadows: Angel did you ever think of ruling the world?

Angel: I have blueprints to prove it! MWUHAHAHAHA!

Me: Creepy lil 7 year old.

Guys: We are back.

Me: Ok*looks at clothes* Hey Nudge wanna switch?

Nudge: Definitely.

Me: Next dares are from Riley first is for me to let her come every chapter and try something from her 300 ways to kill Dylweed booklet. No problem! Next Gazzy is dared to kiss Sparkle and Sparkle has to let him for 2 minutes.

Fang: I command Sparkle not to because Gazzy is too young.

Sparkle: AWESOME! THANK YOU FANG!

Gazzy: I hate you, Fang!

Riley: I dare Nudge to burn this signed Bieber poster that appeared out of thin air.

Nudge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! *cries and burns poster*

Riley: When Dylweed gets back I dare Gazzy and Iggy to make an edible bomb and put it in his food all Ninja like. Next Mr. Silent has to dress as a unicorn and make a TV appearance!

Fang: *groans and puts on unicorn costume and goes to TV show* Me. Unicorn. Bye.

Me: Grr that was hardly anything!

Riley: Iggy pick Nudge or Ella.

Iggy: *blushes* Ella.

Ella: *squeels*

Riley: Max leave.

Max: *leaves*

Riley: I dare Fangypoo and Igwad to go up to Max and say the wedding is canceled because Fang and Ig want to be together.

Me: Max get in here.

Max: 'Sup?

Fang: The wedding is canceled.

Max: Why?!

Iggy: We want to be together to create Figgy! I mean we already have Justin.

Max: YOU HAVE A KID!

Fang: Yeah…

Riley: Next dare be Fangalina steal Max's cookies.

Fang: *turns invisible and steals cookies*

Max: WHERE ARE MY COOKIES?! I WILL KILL WHOEVER TOOK MY COOKIES!  
Fang: Iggy did!

Max: IGGY!

Riley: Angel shapeshift into an eraser and terrorize the shoppers of walmart.

Angel: *shapeshifts* WALMART PEOPLE EVACUATE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO EAT YOU!

Walmart Shoppers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!

Riley: Hey Total will there be puppies soon?

Total: Sadly no.

Me: That is all! Sorry it got really bad near the end but I have been typing for literally hours so I wanna get this done! R & R Please!

Mari: Bye!

Riley: Bye!

Annie: Bye!

Sparkle: Bye!

(ok you get the point everyone says bye!) REVIEW!


	8. 4,327 WORDS!

Me: Hi again! So I won't be updating for an unknown amount of time because our friend Sparklejane84 over there refuses to update her stories so this will be my last update until she updates!

Sparkle: I know you're bluffing.

Me: No I am not!

Sparkle: Are too!

Me: Am not!

Sparkle: Are too!

Me: Am not!

Sparkle: Are too!

Me: Am not!

Sparkle: Are too!

Me: Am not!

KirbyGamzeeGirl: ENOUGH! You're scaring Maggie, Reeses, and Greg!

Me: When did you get here?

KGG: …

Me: O.o

KGG: The door was unlocked?

Me: I'll accept that excuse for now. Anyway we start off with the dares we couldn't do last chapter 'cause Dylweed was a wimp and couldn't find his way out of a little abandoned warehouse. So first off Gazzy, and Iggy make an edible bomb and put it in Dylweed's food ALL NINJA LIKE! That was from Riley!

Riley: *bows*

Me: Dylweed's in the kitchen preparing food now's your chance!

Gazzy & Iggy: *grin and run into the kitchen silently, then grab suction cup things and use them to get above Dylweed, then disguise edible bomb as food and drop it in ALL NINJA LIKE*

Gaz: How was that for being ALL NINJA LIKE!

Sparkle: Pretty good. You still have a few things to learn though.

Gazzy: We do?

Sparkle: Yup! *does epicest ninja move ever* Like that.

Gazzy: I am not worthy. I am not worthy.

Sparkle: You got that right.

Me: Hey Riley! You get to do the thing now!

Riley: REALLY!?

Me: Yup! Here's a skinner and a rope.

Riley: *takes* Thank you ever so much! *looks at Dylweed and grins evilly* Let the games begin!

Dylweed: Wh-what are you doing with tha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Me: Let me explain while Riley does that. She gets to try something from her 300 ways to kill Dylweed booklet every chapter! This chapter is skinning him, tying the skin in a rope, and hanging him from the ceiling fan!

Riley: GET BACK HERE!

Dylweed: NEVER!

Riley: *throws boomerang at him*

Dylweed: *is knocked out by boomerang*

Riley: *drags him into the POKING CHAMBER OF DOOM DUN DUN DUNNNN!*

Me: Make sure you clean up the blood!

Riley: No worries! I got it!

Me: While she kills Dylweed let's have Sparky read the next dare.

Sparky: From Disney's Gurl, she says she wants to be on for a little.

Me: You know what to do.

Sparky: *snaps fingers* By the power of Fanfiction I shall bring Disney's Gurl here! Come DG! Come DG! Co-

DG: You don't have to yell I'm right here.

Sparky: IT WORKED! Hallelujah!

DG: Thanks for letting me be on. Can I say the next dare?

Me: Why not?

DG: I dare everyone from the flock to the readers to ambush my friend Alex by breaking into his house and singing the My Milkshake song.

Me: I looked up the lyrics and we have to bleep out some parts.

DG: Okay.

Me: *conjures up every reader*

Readers: *appear*

Me: Readers! Today we are ambushing DG's friend Alex! We will sing My Milkshake after we break in!

Readers: Huzzah!

-At Alex's house-

Me: Max break the door down!

Max: Aye aye captain! *breaks down door*

Alex: What the heck! DG? Is that you?

Everyone: *starts singing My Milkshake song*

Alex: MY EARS! NOOOOOOO! THE TORTURE!

-30 minutes later-

Me: We have tortured him enough. Readers you may leave.

Readers: *shrug and leave*

-Back at bookworm's house-

DG: I also dare Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy to start singing these songs in the mall.

Fang- Beauty and a beat by Justin Bieber

Iggy – We are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift

Gazzy- Die young by Ke$ha

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy: WHY MUST YOU HATE US?!

Iggy: Do not hate me because I am beautiful.

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Riley: *still torturing Dylweed* DIE!

Me: Let's get to the mall.

-At the mall-

Me: I organized a concert Fang is first.

Fang: *walks on stage* Yo, I'm Fang. I'm singing a dumb song written by an even dumber person. *sings* That's all. *walks off* (A/N I didn't feel like looking up the lyrics for that song)

FANGirls: *scream and faint*

Iggy: *walks on stage* I'm singing a T-Swift song called We are never ever getting back together!

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

That's all! *winks*

Gazzy: *walks up* I'll be singing Die Young by Ke-Ke-Ke-KE$HA!

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

YEAH! *walks off*

Me: Thanks for coming to the concert everybody!

-Back at Bookworm's house-

Max: That was… hilarious! Especially when The Brick Wall over there sang! Out of everyone Gaz gave the best performance! He was jumping around and man when he started crowd surfing!

Gazzy: *sticks tongue out at Fang and Iggy* I did better than you! Hahahahaha!

Iggy: Whatever Squirt.

Fang: Next dare?

Me: DG dares us to have a bacon eating contest while wearing FANCY MUSTACHES! And she's the judge!

KGG: YES! Here I have mustaches in my pocket! Let's see there's the French mustache, the handlebar mustache *continues handing out fancy mustaches*

Mnmdancin12: I HEARD BACON!

Gazzy: *hurdles into Mari and hugs her* Sugarplum! You made it my darling Mari!

Mari: *peels off Gazzy* FOR THE LAST TIME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Sparky: And me!

KGG: *sneezes* And m-AAACHOO!

DG: Let's get to the contest. You each have 100 pieces of bacon in front of you when I say go you can start. Any questions?

Gazzy: Wha-

DG: GO!

-1 second later-

Mari: Done!

DG: Mari with her awesome French mustache is first! Who will come in second?

Iggy: Ow! I burnt my tongue.

DG: Obviously Iggy won't.

-5 minutes later-

Max: Done! SECOND PLACE! BOOM SHACKA LACKA BOOM!

-5 more minutes later-

KGG and Sparky: DONE! *high five each other*

DG: We have in first place MARI! We have in second place MAX…

Max: Full name.

DG: I mean Maximum Ride! In third place KirbyGamzeeGirl and Sparklejane84!

Me: (mouth full of bacon) DIBGBIGHDDWIT!

DG: ?

Mari: In bacon language DIBGBIGHDDWIT translates to DONE!

DG: Oh…

Me: Oh and I forgot to tell the readers even though they probably don't care that I had a fun lil trip to the ER and my class at school won popsicles. Plus I went to pizza hut with the school librarian, my sister, and my sister's best friend. Yeah I know. I'm just that cool…

Nudge: You cool? Does not compute.

Me: You're just jealous of my awesomeness.

Nudge: If believing that helps you sleep at night go ahead and keep on thinking that!

Iggy: YOU JUST GOT BURNED!

Nudge: Wait… why do you keep typing whatever we say and do into the computer? Oh yeah! You're putting it on Fanfiction!

Me: No duh Captain Obvious.

Nudge: I had a blonde moment Sergeant Sarcasm!

Me: I could tell Corporal Comeback.

Nudge: …You win.

Me: Anyways next dare. Whoever I poke has to say it! POKE! *pokes a person*

Riley: But I'm still torturing and killing Dylweed.

Me: Well you are a part of this dare.

Riley: *huffs* Fine. From DG to EVERYONE! DG dares us all to have a Judt Dance 4 competition because she is the champ at that game.

DG: YEAH! *holds up Just Dance 4 trophy*

Me: *grins* Well you have just met your match.

DG: You?

Me: NOOOO! I'm pretty god but NOOOO.

DG: Who then?

Me: *steps aside* My sister.

My Sis: Hi. Why am I here Bookworm?

Me: To play Just Dance 4 against Disney's Gurl.

My Sis: What if I refuse?

Me: I'll pay you 5 bucks.

My Sis: Works for me! *takes money* I wasn't going to refuse to begin with but I'm not gonna pass up free money!

Me: :P Let's just dance. Hehe get it? Just dance as in Just Dance! Pun intended.

Riley: Can I pwease go back to killing Doofus?

Dylweed (aka Doofus): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Alright.

Riley: YAY! Tank woo!

Me: LET'S DO THIS!

Everyone: *starts dancing to Make The Party (Don't Stop) by Bunny Beatz*

Iggy: Umm what's the dance? I can't see!

DG: That's too bad. *starts humming with the song* Make the party don't stop make the party the party.

Me: This is actually a really good song. And an awesome dance which I rock at. I actually beat my sister at this once or twice.

Iggy: I quit!

Max: I can't dance. I'm out too.

Fang: Same.

Sparky: QUITTERS! Ever heard the saying quitters never win and winners never quit?

Max, Fang, and Iggy: Nope.

Sparky: Figures.

KGG: I'm in da zone!

The Wii: Live it up, give it all you've got  
Make the party don't stop  
Make the party don't stop no  
Make it loud shout it inside out  
Make the party don't stop  
Hit the party the party

Call me Bugsy, call me Hoppy  
Anything baby just not sloppy  
Floppy eared or pointed up  
the party is for us so don't disrupt  
If corrupt gave a... about a rabbit  
You would have it, go grab it  
Carrots in the hat but not a cat  
I Jump the spot like an acrobat

Your heartbeat dances  
To the sound unbroken melody  
It's crazy baby you look so good  
Don't mind if I creep on you  
Can't be chained to a dream  
That fools the heart so sit down shortly  
Together we can make  
This dream come true  
So let's break all the rules

Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a dance  
Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a dance  
Together we can make  
This dream come true  
So let's break all the rules

Live it up, give it all you've got  
Make the party don't stop  
Make the party don't stop no  
Make it loud shout it inside out  
Make the party don't stop  
Hit the party the party

Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a...  
Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a...

Not,  
What's up doc  
We came here to rock the spot  
One thing on mind  
Turn and think I hop behind  
Bunny time funny I'm  
Out the line show some fur  
I'm getting mine party time  
We don't purr we redesign  
Nibble nibble nibble while  
I recline

Your heartbeat dances  
To the sound unbroken melody  
It's crazy babe you look so good  
Don't mind if I creep on you  
Can't be chained to a dream  
That fools the heart so sit down shortly  
Together we can make  
This dream come true  
So let's break all the rules

Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a dance  
Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a dance  
Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a dance  
Together we can make  
This dream come true  
So let's break all the rules

Live it up, give it all you've got  
Make the party don't stop  
Make the party don't stop no  
Make it loud shout it inside out  
Make the party don't stop  
Hit the party the party

Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a dance  
Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a dance  
Your heartbeat your heartbeat  
Your heartbeat is a dance  
Together we can make  
This dream come true  
So let's break all the rules

Live it up, give it all you've got  
Make the party don't stop  
Make the party don't stop no  
Make it loud shout it inside out  
Make the party don't stop  
Hit the party the party

Live it up, give it all you've got  
Make the party don't stop  
Make the party don't stop no  
Make it loud shout it inside out  
Make the party don't stop  
Hit the party the party the party

KGG: *drops on ground dramatically* Maggie! So much energy did this take! Save me!

Maggie: Nah I'm good.

KGG: What about you Greg?

Greg: Busy.

KGG: Reeses?

Reeses: *shakes tiny hedgehog head and crawls into KGG's arms*

DG: LET'S SEE THE SCORES!

Sparky: And the winner is…

Everyone: TOTAL!

Total: I am an amazing dancer.

Akila: *barks in agreement*

Total: Thank you Sweetheart.

My Sis: A dog beat us all. A dog beat us all. I'm leaving. *leaves*

DG: *grumbles* What's the next dare?

Angel: From Wolf and MR Lover for Fang! We have to dye his hair and clothes neon pink!

Fang: FOR WHAT REASON!

Angel: Kissing Lissa and checking out other girls.

Max: This will be fun.

Iggy: Indeed it will. Right Gazzy?

Gazzy: Right you are.

-5 minutes later-

Fang: MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Max: Get over it princess.

Fang: AND MY CLOTHES! They used to be so… so

Nudge: Fangalicious?

Fang: FANGALICIOUS! The stupid pink might affect me in a scarring way!

Me: Get over yourself princess.

Fang: I'M NOT PRINCESS!

KGG: I'll just read the next dare while you guys calm him down. From KGG! For BOOKWORM! She and Iggy have to makeout in front of everybody!

Me: WHAT!? *stares at KGG* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

KGG: *gulps*

Me: I'll give you a three second head start one

KGG: *edges towards door*

Me: Two.

KGG: *opens door*

Me: Three.

KGG: *runs like there's no tomorrow (cause there isn't for her!)*

Me: *runs towards KGG*

Max: *catches me* Uh uh uh! You have a person you have to kiss.

Iggy: NO! This is torturing me too!

Me: The only reason I won't not do the dare is because I can't find a loophole and Sparky has to do a worse one.

Sparkle: WHAT!?

Me: Don't worry about it yet Sparkle.

Max: Kiss for 3 seconds.

Me: WHY MUST YOU HATE ME KGG!

Iggy: Let's get this over with *kisses me for 3 seconds*

Me: *vomits and runs to scrub mouth* IGGY GERMS! BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH!

Sparkle: Don't forget you gotta drink the stuff now.

Me: Are you _serious?!_

Sparkle: Sadly yes.

Me: You guys are probably wondering what the stuff is. Well you know how I told you about that lovely trip to the Emergency Room for that wonderful stomachache? Yeah well the stomachache is still there so I am having a CAT scan done and need to drink this stuff to prep for it. It tastes awful! Worse than the worst thing you've ever tasted. Times 20. And even worse than that. I have to drink 2 jugs of it! And I can't eat or drink anything else until somewhere around 4 and I haven't eaten since 9 in the morning! And it's 12: 30 right now!

Sparkle: JUST DRINK IT!

Me: I don't want to!

Sparkle: *shoves it down my throat*

Me: BDEYHGHGQYEWIV!

Sparkle: Are you gonna…

Me: Hurl would be correct. *pukes*

KGG: I'll read the next dare. From the amazing ME! For the amazing Fang and Max! I dare them to play hop scotch in the front yard with their wings belted to their backs while singing the campfire song.

Max and Fang: WHAT?

KGG: Here's a belt.

Max: I'm gonna whoop your butt Fang!

Fang: Nuh uh! I rule at hopscotch.

Max: Fine then you go first.

Fang: Ok.

Let's gather 'round the campfire,  
And sing our campfire song  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster  
Then you're wrong  
But it would help if you just sing along...  
(Patrick)  
Bum, bum, bum

(SpongeBob)  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster  
Then you're wrong  
But it would help if you just sing along...

(SpongeBob)  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Patrick!  
(Patrick)  
SONG! C-A-M-P-F...  
(SpongeBob)  
Squidward!  
(Squidward)

(SpongeBob)  
Good!  
It would help!  
It would he-e-elp!  
If you just sing along!  
O YEAH

Max: Pfft that was nothing! Watch this

(SpongeBob)  
Let's gather 'round the campfire,  
And sing our campfire song  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster  
Then you're wrong  
But it would help if you just sing along...  
(Patrick)  
Bum, bum, bum

(SpongeBob)  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster  
Then you're wrong  
But it would help if you just sing along...

(SpongeBob)  
The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Patrick!  
(Patrick)  
SONG! C-A-M-P-F...  
(SpongeBob)  
Squidward!  
(Squidward)

(SpongeBob)  
Good!  
It would help!  
It would he-e-elp!  
If you just sing along!  
O YEAH!

Everyone: *stunned by her awesomeness*

DG: MAX WINS! You guys can take the belts off now.

Max: Thank you! The belt was killing my wings! *stretches out wings*

Fang: *stretches out wings*

Iggy: Lamby read the next dare.

Nudge: HEY! Only Max can call me Lamby! You have no right to call me Lamby! Only Max! 'Cause one she came up with it and two she's awesome!

Iggy: JUST READ THE NEXT DARE!

Nudge: FINE! From KGG oh no! She dares me and Gazzy to be opposites! I'm gonna be stuck wearing stuff like Bookworm and Max!

Mari: CHEEZ DOODLES!

Me: ?

Mari: I haven't said anything for awhile. I felt left out.

Me: I see and to Nudge HEY!

Nudge: Well no offense but your fashion sense, if you even have one, stinks worse than Gazzy's farts.

Me: :P Meanie. I'm a tomboy it's my nature not to be girly!

Max: YEAH! And you better start being opposite right now!

Nudge: So I act like Fang pretty much?

Gazzy: And I act like Nudge?

Max: Yup to both questions.

KGG: Next dare?

Mari: From MissSemi-Dependent. Everyone in the flock has to guess her favorite number whoever's closest gets to make out with Fang.

Max: 12.

Angel: 26

Gazzy: 5.

Fang: 2018395328075375608408293647 6314785371203640981726432578 0123641276428157982376429876 1475328791973641382764793560 1567489365784569178564975094 7657351639763295738909867790 26.

Iggy: 2736592735647283659126358723 9640873126589734658932719876 5387165837165873658713658943 7654837658437659843765873946 5312749812365894320987523795 8926346643279986423676947389 6286743976923847931487592834 7694760935876983476304987523 0948759834759847690487698134 7098437698347590843759847598 475t098659843769487694087259 2384754093875984320769085769 03487602pi342785632598237658 9369827658934548765348759843 .

Nudge: 3.146

Mari: ANGEL IS RIGHT! ANGEL HAS TO MAKEOUT WITH FANG!

Angel: FANGEL LIVES!

Fang: O.o

Angel: *kisses Fang*

Fang: *pushes away* Sorry Ang but NO!

Max: Moving on. Hey look a truth for me! From MissSemi-Dependent! YAY! Do I ever plan on having kids with Fang… yes.

Sparkle: She also said how many? Names? Genders?

Max: 3 kids. 2 girls and a boy. Tooth for the boy. Maxine for the girl. Storm for the other girl. *blushes*

Fang: I thought we said Dawn not Storm!

Max: Too bad we're picking the name Storm whether you like it or not!

Fang: Yes dear.

Me: Moving on. Next dare be from CJ! He dares all the girls to pick a guy that they would go out with.

Max: Fang.

Me: CJ said you couldn't pick Fang.

Max: Grr. Then… Iggy!

Iggy: O.O

Fang: O.O

Gazzy: O.O

Riley: I'd pick Fang!

Mari: Either Fang or Ig.

Ella: *reads dare* Since I can't pick Ig then Fang I guess.

Angel: Ari I guess.

Nudge: Gazzy.

Me: Can't pick Gazzy.

Nudge: Ugh then Iggy.

DG: Iggy or Fang.

KGG: Fang?

Sparkle: Iggy.

Me: I guess Iggy.

Iggy: I SCORED MORE CHICKS THAN FANG! WOOOO!

Girls: *glare at Iggy* We're glaring Ig.

Iggy: I know.

Me: Iggy read the next dare!

Iggy: Okey dokey! From KGG! To Sparkle! These were her exact words I dare Sparkles to kiss Dylweed ON THE LIPS!

Sparky: WHAT?!

Riley: The dude I just killed?

Me: Yup.

Riley: I have to bring him back to life?

Me: Yup.

Sparkle: I can't do this.

Me: If I can drink two jugs of gross stuff and kiss Iggy you can do this!

Sparkle: You're right. *kisses Dylweed*

Riley: *kicks Dylweed's butt* HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!

Dylweed: *sees Riley, gulps, and runs*

Riley: YOU BETTER RUN!

Me: And that was Riley's dare!

Riley: Scene!

KGG: I dared her to kick Dylweed's butt and then go by Sparkle and say GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!

Sparkle: That explains it.

Gazzy: Anyways next up from KGG to ME! I have to try to play a tune on the flute while KGG plays epicly on her French horn.

KGG: I am really good 'cause I've been playing for 3 years.

Gazzy: I will play… HOT CROSS BUNS! *fails epicly*

KGG: I will play… EPICEST SONG EVER! *plays so awesome everyone is literally blown away*

Me: WOAH! WHO'S YOUR BAND TEACHER?! I WANT YOUR BAND TEACHER AS MY BAND TEACHER!

KGG: Thank you! I have another dare for Max and Fang. They have to try to play TUBA and trombone!

Me: HOLD UP THERE! I PLAY TROMBONE!

KGG: You do?

Me: YEAH! *grabs trombone and plays a random song*

KGG: AWESOME!

Me: *hands trombone to Max and tuba to Fang*

Max: Let's do this. *BLOWS into mouthpiece*

Me: -_-

Max: Why isn't sound coming out?

Me: Because genius you have to buzz your lips on the mouthpiece not blow into it! Same for you Fang!

Fang: *nods and buzzes into mouthpiece but fails when it comes to pushing the buttons*

Max: *buzzes into mouthpiece but fails at tonguing the notes*

Me: You guys are hopeless. Next dare?

Sparkle: From Guest for Max! She has to kiss Dylweed then after 2 minutes can attack him. And ONLY kissing no making out.

Dylweed: Pucker up Sweet cheeks!

Max: *throws up and kisses*

-2 minutes later-

Max: *roundhouse kicks, punches and many other painful things to Dylweed*

Dylweed: Owwwwwwwwww DX.

Me: That's all for now! REVIEW! And if I accidently skip a dare tell me! And thanks to all of my reviewers! And THANK YOU MARI! Mari told her reviewers to read my story! She told them on Flock Chat one of the best stories ever! Anyways BYE FOR NOW!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Chapter 9

Me & KGG: *plays awesome intro music*

Me: 53 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! And I know I said I wouldn't update until Sparkle does but I was having Fanfiction withdrawl. I couldn't keep myself from writing this. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys. KGG dared me to let her be on for 3 chapters in a row! Speaking of KGG let's have her say the first dare!

KGG: From ME! To Total!

Total: For once I'm picked for a dare! Praise the lord!

KGG: Actually truth. Are you and Akila having puppies soon? Or do you want a milkshake?

Total: Well not for a few years but yes we want puppies. And a milkshake sounds delicious right now!

KGG: Now I want one…

Sparkle: *snaps fingers and milkshake magically appears* Here you go!

Fang: *remembers* YOU AND BOOKWORM ARE STILL MY SERVANTS! I command Sparkle to get me a milkshake! And Bookworm to… let us go!

Sparkle: WHY MUST HE REMEMBER!? *gets milkshake*

Me: No can do Fangles!

Fang: Why not!? You are my servant! I COMMAND YOU! NOW!

Me: Check your contract.

Fang: *checks contract I forced him to sign* I agree to never leave Bookworm's house… WHAT?!

Me: Yup.

Fang: How'd you get me to sign this?!

Me: A little thing I call Nyquil. (St. Fang Of Boredom reference right there!)

Fang: I hate you.

Me: I know ya just love me!

Fang: Just read the next dare!

Me: Aye aye captain! *salutes* KGG says Riley and Sparky can make out in a closet.

Sparkle & Riley: WHAT!? NO!

Me: Come up with a loophole yourself. I'll give you guys a hint though. Your hint is can.

Sparkle: KGG said we _can_ not _have_ to.

Riley: GENIUS!

KGG: Now I dare us all to play seven minutes in heaven.

Me: I don't know what that is though. (A/N I seriously don't. I asked someone and they said my mind is still innocent.)

Angel: Me either.

Gazzy: Me either.

Max: Let's not do this. Do we really want to tarnish their innocent little minds?

KGG: Okay. (A/N Again I am only not doing this 'cause I don't know what it is.)

Me: Riley next dare.

Riley: From… DG! Disney's Gurl says and this is for everyone who's not in the flock… I think. Which from the flock is most adorable? Rank!

DG: *appears* I'd pick Total, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Max! *disappears*

KGG: Hosts first.

Me: :P I would do for scores 1 out of 10. Angel gets a 10. So does the Gasman. Total gets an 8. Nudge gets a 7. Max gets a 6. Iggy gets a 0 and Fang also gets a 0. Next up is… SPARKLE!

Sparkle: Grrr. I'd pick Total, Angel, Gasman, Nudge, Max, Iggy, Fang!

Gazzy: So you do think I'm cute…

Sparkle: You are a little kid. ALL LITTLE KIDS ARE ADORABLE!

Gazzy: I'm still taking that as I've got a shot with you! Woohoo! *does happy dance*

Sparkle: *sighs* Riley you're up!

Riley: (A/N I don't know what she would say so here's a guess.) Angel, Total, Gasman, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Max is the order I'd put 'em! Next up is KGG!

KGG: (A/N Again I don't know for sure) Angel, Total, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and last but not least MAX!

Me: That everyone? I think it is. Anyways the next dare is from Disney's Gurl! If someone gets her favorite color (Orange) then they turn into a magical fairy princess mermaid unicorn with the power to give humans, mutants, and panda bears mustaches suddenly!

KGG: Blue!

Total: Red!

Max: Yellow!

Nudge: PINK!

Angel: Purple?

Fang: Black.

Iggy: White.

Sparkle: Green?

Riley: Brown? :{D (A mustache smiley!)

Me: RAINBOW! TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE IT! TASTE IT!

Gazzy: Orange?

*lights flash and balloons fall*

Me: GAZZY IS OUR WINNER!

Gazzy: *suddenly transforms into a magical fairy princess mermaid unicorn with the power to give humans, mutants, and panda bears mustaches suddenly* AWESOME! *gives everyone in the room a mustache*

Me: AWESOMENESS! *strokes mustache*

Gazzy: Since I am now a super awesome creature will you go out with me Sparkle?

Sparkle: N O spells NO!

Gazzy: I'll give you a mustache!

Sparkle: NO! NIEN! NO! Never!

Gazzy: Nien?

Sparkle: Nien is German for no.

Gazzy: Oh.

Sparkle: Next dare?

Riley: I WANNA SAY IT! I haven't spoken in forever!

Me: Yeah I was wondering where you were. I was beginning to think you ditched us.

Riley: And pass up the chance to kill Dylweed? Not a chance.

Iggy: JUST READ THE DARE!

Riley: Okay! From… DG! To all of us! Who is the craziest person we know… I'd say me! (A/N I'm just guessing here I have no clue what Riley's answer is so sorry if I got it wrong.)

DG: *appears* Mine is my BFF Lulu's lil sis. *disappears*

Sparkle: Hmm… lots of people. Me, Bookworm, the list could go on and on. (A/N I could ask Sparkle if I want since we are neighbors and bffs but I'm lazy and sick so I'm taking a guess again sorry if I got it wrong.)

KGG: Me, Maggie, or Greg. But I would say me because Maggie and Greg are my sanity and authorism. (A/N Again sorry if I'm wrong.)

Me: I would have to say me, KGG, Sparkle, and Dippy the Swedish elf are all tied.

Max: Bookworm she kidnapped us! Who in their right mind kidnaps us!

Fang: …mgyufdq.

Sparkle: What was that Fang?

Fang: …mgyufdq.

Sparkle: A little louder.

Fang: MAX!

Max: What did you just say?

Fang: *gulps*

Max: *twitches* You think I am CRAZY! I'll show you crazy. Gazzy looks like I'm going to need a neon paint bomb, a chainsaw, and a backscratcher.

Gazzy: I'm on it! *grabs everything and hands to Max*

Max: Thank you ya pretty lil banana! Go taste the rainbow. *walks towards Fang* Oh Fangles! You wanna see something crazy?

Fang: *walks backwards* No not really.

Max: GET BACK HERE! *tackles Fang, forces paint bomb down his throat, and cuts him open with chainsaw so we can see his now neon colored guts*

Fang: *whimpers*

Max: Now you're gonna SCRATCH MY BACK! NOW!

Fang: Yes mam. *scratches Max's back*

Iggy: I think Gazzy is.

Nudge: All the tomboys in the world are.

Gazzy: Me.

Angel: The evil whitecoats are.

Total: Jeb.

Akila: BARK!

Total: I agree 100%.

Everyone else: Translation please.

Total: Akila says Dylweed.

Me: Next dare is from KGG!

KGG: *bows*

Me: KGG dares Max to kill Dylweed 20 times and bury him next to Jeb.

Riley: But I wanna kill him too!

Me: We'll bring him back to life so you can.

Riley: YAY!

Max: This is gonna be fun!

Dylweed: No Max! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!

Max: Let me think about it… how about no! *kills Dylweed with chainsaw*

Dylweed: X.X

-19 deaths later-

Dylweed: X.X

Max: I'll bury him now! *runs to graveyard, locates Jeb's grave, digs hole next to it, and buries Dylweed*

Iggy: That was interesting to hear! I'll read the next dare!

Nudge: But Iggy you kind of are _blind_.

Iggy: *gasps* So all these years Earth wasn't having a massive blackout?

Nudge: I'll just read the next dare. It's from KGG to all of us! We are to play hopscotch in da sky!

KGG: I judge who does best!

Riley: But we don't have wings.

Me: I can fix that!

_A bluebird sings_

_An oven dings_

_And we want wings!_

_So give us wings_

_If you don't_

_You will face the wrath of the kings!_

*waves hand in a magic way* Now everyone check your backs.

KGG, Sparkle, and Riley: *check backs* WINGS! We have wings! I believe I can fly!

Me: Yeah, yeah let's just get going.

-In Clouds-

KGG: Max is first.

Max: *throws rock* BOOM! I got a… 3. *does hopscotch*

Fang: *throws rock* 6. *does hopscotch*

-Line skip to the results-

KGG: In last place with 3 points is MAX! In 6th place with 5 points is IGGY! Tied for 5th place with 6 points is RILEY AND BOOKWORM! In 4th place with 7 points is NUDGE! Tied with 8 points for 3rd is GAZZY AND ANGEL! In 2th place with 9 points is FANG! In 1st place with 10 points is SPARKLE!

*balloons fall down on Sparkle*

Sparkle: I WON! *does happy dance*

KGG: Your prize is the ability to say the next dare!

Sparkle: YAY! IT'S A TRUTH! From KGG for Iggy! Out of KGG, Mari, Bookworm, and Disney's Gurl who is crazy?

Mari: *appears* You better say me or else I will tie you to a log while slowly pulling apart your limbs, pluck your precious eyelashes one by one while roasting you over a fire. Then I would cut off your wings with this chainsaw. I would then shove a bomb down your throat to make you implode not explode implode! Then I would bring you back to life and kill you again in a way 20 times more painful.

Iggy: *whimpers* M- Ma- Mari is craziest!

Mari: Good boy. *pats head* Now say the next dare!

Iggy: Is it against a white background?

Mari: Yes.

Iggy: From KGG for Gazzy! Gazzy has to kiss a donkey's err butt.

Gazzy: BRING IT!

Me: You're not utterly disgusted by the fact that you have to kiss a donkey's umm butt?

Gazzy: Oh I am. I just wanna be tough in front of my girlfriends.

Sparkle & Mari: WE'RE NOT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!

Gazzy: *winks*

Sparkle & Mari: UGH!

Me: Anyways here's the donkey.

Eeore: Why am I here?

Gazzy: SO I CAN KISS YO BUTT! *kisses donkey's butt* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWW!

Eeore: Can I go back to Winnie the Pooh's house now?

Me: Sure. *snaps fingers and Eeore disappears*

Nudge: I WANNA READ THE NEXT DARE! I just love truth or dare! Almost as much as I love shopping speaking of shopping I should so go next Saturday! I could like buy a whole new wardrobe for the tomboys here! Their clothes just scream 'TOMBOY' I would hate being a tomboy because then I wouldn't be able to wear stuff like this skirt an-

Angel: I'm going to remove my hand and all you're going to say is the next dare. Got it?

Nudge: *nods*

Angel: *removes hand*

Nudge: From KGG for Angel! Angel has to read KGG's mind.

Angel: How bad will this be?

KGG: *grins evilly* Very, very bad.

Angel: *reads KGG's mind* WHO'S GREG!? AAAAGH! Why is there a hedgehog? Too much! THIS IS TOO MUCH! *cradles head* AGH!

KGG: You can stop now.

Angel: *collapses*

KGG: *shrugs* I tend to have that effect on people…

Me: Next dare is from KGG for everyone. Nudge gets to *shudders* dress us all up.

Nudge: YAY!

Maggie (KGG's authorism): I get to see KGG in a dress!

KGG: *glares at Maggie* You don't know that! She might pick something else.

Nudge: Here's your dress KGG. Now go change!

KGG: *glares* Stupid dress! Stupid Maggie! Stupid Nudge! Stupid dare! *grumbles and goes into magical changing room that just appeared*

Nudge: Since I don't want my clothes damaged and know Bookworm, Max, Mari, and Sparkle will find a way to damage dresses and skirts they get jeans, a green tank top, and a blue cover up (I heard my sisters say something about a cover up. I don't know exactly what it is but figured why not throw it in the story?)

Me, Sparkle, Mari, and Max: Good girl. *grabs clothes and goes into changing rooms*

Nudge: Riley gets…

Riley: My pick of clothes.

Nudge: NO!

Riley: I can use the ways to kill Dylweed on you!

Nudge: Black sweatpants, a green tee shirt, and a yellow hoodie?

Riley: You know my taste in clothes so well. *goes to change*

Nudge: FANG! You get a hot pink tux! You'll look so good!

Fang: *goes to change*

Nudge: Iggy and Gazzy get matching blue tuxedos!

Iggy & Gazzy: *go to change*

Nudge: Angel you get… A FAIRY PRINCESS DRESS!

Angel: YAY! *skips away to change*

Nudge: My clothes already rock.

KGG: *comes back*

Maggie: YOU'RE IN A DRESS! HAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU IN A DRESS!

KGG: :P Whatever Maggie!

Nudge: Oh yeah I have to dress Maggie too since she's here! Here's a cute little sundress!

Maggie: WHAT!?

Nudge: You're right. You would rock the fairy princess style waaaay better.

Maggie: *splutters*

KGG: HA! Look who gets to laugh now!

Maggie: *goes to change*

Everyone: *comes back*

Nudge: I am a miracle worker! You guys look awesome! I do work magic!

KGG: JUST READ THE NEXT DARE!

Nudge: Okay bossy! From RILEY! For Fangalina and Igiot! They get to be those princess entertainer things at Riley's sister's birthday party!

Fang & Iggy: Please don't make us do this!

Iggy: Well don't make me. Personally I think Fang would look so cute as a princess.

Riley: If you refuse I'll bring out my sister to do Bambi eyes on you.

Iggy: A wasted effort on me.

Riley: She'll also start crying.

Iggy: … Just give us the stupid costumes.

Riley: *hands the costumes*

Iggy & Fang: *put on princess costumes*

-Line skip to the party-

Fang: Hello kids! I am Princess Fang and this is Princess Iggy!

Kids: *cheer*

Iggy: We are here to celebrate a special someone's birthday!

Riley's sister: MINE! Princess Piggy tell them it's mine!

Iggy: That's right it's Riley's sister's birthday! Now Princess Tooth will sprinkle the magic princess dust on her.

Fang: *whispers to Iggy* It's FANG not Tooth!

Iggy: If I'm Piggy you're Tooth.

Fang: *sprinkles magic dust*

Iggy: Now let's eat cake!

Everyone: YAY!

-Back at Bookworm's house-

Riley: That was awesome now can I kill Dylweed?

Me: Sure just let me get him.

_Roses are red_

_Dylweed is dead_

_He shall be alive so Riley can_

_KILL HIM!_

Dylweed: *appears*

Me: Not my best but it worked.

Riley: Thank you! Now do you happen to have a spare burning cow-brander that I can stab Dylweed with repeatedly until he dies from pain?

Me: As a matter of fact there's one over there!

Riley: Thanks! *drags Dylweed to the Pain Room*

Dylweed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot! Ow hot!

Max: Aah the sound of Dylweed dying is pure music to my ears! I'll read the next dare! From Bangs-My-Name-Fangs-My-Game! Actually 2 from her! The first one is that she wants to be in the story.

Me: You can be in the story next chapter because this one is going to end right after this next dare and I want my guests to spend a good fair amount on the show.

Max: Next me and Fang are dared to have a total make out session in front of Dylweed for 1 hour. BMNFMG says she hopes it breaks his heart. I hope it does too.

Riley: I just finished killing him though.

Mari: Can I do this one?

Me: *shrugs* Why not?

Mari:

_Max and Fang will kiss_

_Which Dylweed cannot miss_

_So he shall be alive._

Dylweed: *appears*

Mari: YES! I DID IT!

Max: Shall we get on with this dare?

Fang: We shall.

Max & Fang: *start kissing*

Dylweed: MY EYES AND MY HEART! My poor heart! It's breaking bit by bit!

-1 hour later-

Max & Fang: *stop*

Sparkle: HE'S DEAD! BOOYAH! *does happy dance*

Gazzy: THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD! HIP HIP HOORAY!

Me: Now that Dylweed is dead let's party!

Angel: CONGA LINE!

Me: Let's also… REVIEW! Come on! PLEASE! The review button is sad because it cannot join the party unless people keep clicking it then typing in the review box. Make the review button and I happy!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Ready everyone?

Everyone: Yes!

Everyone: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Bangs-My-Name-Fangs-My-Game! Happy birthday to you! You're 13 years old! You're 13 years old! You're now 13 da-ays old! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

BMNFMG: THANK YOU!

Me: Did you know you were born on pi day?

BMNFMG: Pi day?

Me: Today is 3-14-13. The 3-14 represents 3.14 thus making today pi day!

BMNFMG: AWESOME!

Me: For your present I'm updating and letting you say each and every dare!

BMNFMG: Yay! First one is from KGG! She dares Bookworm to let her stay on for three more chapters!

KGG: THAT'S RIGHT! UH-HUH! I'M A GENIUS!

BMNFMG: Next is also from KGG! She dares Dyl Pickle to eat ten thousand tarantulas and then kiss a donkey's butt.

Dylweed: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME!?

Sparkle: Do you want the long list or the short summarized one?

Dylweed: *grumbles* JUST GIVE ME THE TARANTULAS!

Riley: Here you go! Be careful with them! They were imported from Poland.

Dylweed: I'm just going to pretend it's a nice little gummy bear. Then it will taste delicious.

Sparkle: EAT IT ALREADY!

Dylweed: *holds nose and shoves handfuls of tarantulas down throat* GKYJGDEKUYEUGDJFCEST!

BMNFMG: MORE! EAT MORE UNTIL YOU EXPLODE! MWUHAHAHA!

Dylweed: *keeps eating*

Max: He deserves everything that's coming at him.

Flock: Agreed.

Dylweed: *eats last tarantula* I'm gonna hurl! *runs into bathroom*

Me: Who votes his puke will have tarantula legs in it?

Everyone: ME!

Dylweed: AAAAAAAAAH!

Sparkle: What?

Dylweed: THERE'S LEGS IN MY PUKE!

Angel: We already knew that.

BMNFMG: Now onto KGG's next dare! For Sparkle! You have to eat dirt!

Sparky: WHAT?!

KGG: Sorry girl but it's gonna be hi-lar-i-ous!

Sparkle: Meanie. Just give me the dirt.

Me: Okay but there is still snow on the ground so it may be dry or really wet…

Sparkle: I'll just get the dirt. *grabs handful of dirt and eats* GROSS! *coughs* BLEH! This tastes disgusting!

Gazzy: What does it taste like honey?

Sparkle: I'm not your honey! And it tastes like… dirt.

Iggy: I would kinda think it would taste like dirt.

Sparkle: Let's just do the next dare!

BMNFMG: From KGG to Max and Fang! Max and Fang have to play Just Dance 4!

KGG: My bro won't let me! I hate him.

Max: I'm game!

Fang: *nods*

Nudge: Would it kill you to SPEAK for once in your life!?

Fang: …*nods*

Nudge: *scowls*

Max: So Fangles take your pick on the song… I'll whoop your butt at any song anyways.

Fang: IT'S ON! The Final Countdown! Let's do this!

Max: *grins* You have no idea what you're up against.

Fang: Neither do you.

Max: Touché.

Fang: Let the games begin.

Wii: *plays The Final Countdown*

Fang: *drops onto floor*

Max: *jumps over Fang*

Wii: *does the disco! No you people that's called sarcasm the wii keeps playing The Final Countdown*

Max & Fang: *finish*

Iggy: WHAT ARE THE RESULTS!? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!

Gazzy: Cool it Ig just see for yourse-oops.

Iggy: See? For myself? YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T SEE FOR MYSELF! I'M BLIND! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DEFINITION OF BLIND IS? I GUESS NOT! HERE IS THE DEFINITION OF BLIND YOU CAN NOT SEE… AT ALL! YOU ARE SO STUPID YOU IDIOT!

Gazzy: I'm sorry Iggy.

Iggy: … It's all good.

Gazzy: YAY! *hugs Iggy*

Iggy: Now… WHAT ARE THE RESULTS!?

Gazzy: Fang won by a landslide.

Iggy: YEA-UH! Hey Angel! YOU OWE ME 5 BUCKS!

Max: You guys _bet _on _us!_

Iggy: Umm no?

Max: And you bet Fang would win?!

Iggy: No?

Max: You're dead to me.

Iggy: Come on Maxie don't be like that.

Max: You are dead to me.

Me: While they get that sorted out NEXT DARE!

BMNFMG: Next dare is from… KGG! To… EVERYONE! We all play a game of monopoly.

Me: I CALL BEING THE HAT! I GET DIBS!

Sparkle: DIBS ON MONEY BAGS!

Max: I SHALL WIN!

Riley: Uh-uh monopoly is my JAM! I AM MASTER MONOPOLY! YOU ARE ALL NOT WORTHY!

BMNFMG: I got the B-day mojo on my side so HA!

Iggy: She's right, we've got no chance against the B-day mojo girlllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll!

Nudge: You mean girl?

Iggy: Nope I mean girlllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll!

Nudge: Okay then…

Sparkle: Let's just start.

-30 minutes later-

Total: I'M RICH!

Everyone else: *sobs* I'VE GONE BANKRUPT!

Total: That's what you get! BOOM! I strike in the shadows!

BMNFMG: :P I'm reading the next dare. From KGG to NUDGE! Nudge gets to play tickle me Elmo!

Nudge: OMG! I LOVE ELMO! HE ROCKS! WHERE IS HE? ELMO COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! ELMO!

BMNFMG: He is here. *hands Elmo*

Nudge: ELMO! *starts playing tickle me Elmo* HEHEHEHE!

Me: While she does that… NEXT DARE!

BMNFMG: From KGG to Gazzy! Gazzy gets to hang upside down off a bridge!

Gazzy: WHAT!?

Sparky: YAY! *does happy dance*

Gazzy: WHY!?

KGG: YAY!

Riley: We don't have a bridge though…

Me:

_We need a bridge_

_We need it now_

_If we don't get it_

_Someone will be hit_

*bridge appears*

Me: Voila!

Max: *tackles Gazzy and ties him to bridge upside down*

Sparkle: Can we just leave him like that?

Everyone: Sure.

Gazzy: NO!

Sparkle: Too bad lover bo. You are going to be upside down FOREVER!

Gazzy: *whimpers*

BMNFMG: Next dare is also from KGG to Iggy and Ella. They get to smooch in a closet.

Iggy & Ella: *blushes*

Iggy: Ladies first.

Ella: *steps into closet*

Iggy: *steps into closet*

Sparky: Whilst Eggy is in the closet BMNFMG say the next dare.

BMNFMG: From KGG to Angel.

Angel: Well…

BMNFMG: Well what?

Angel: TELL THEM THE DARE!

BMNFMG: Oh right! Angel has to play violin.

Angel: AWESOME! *grabs random violin that came from nowhere and starts playing awesomely*

Nudge: *looks up from Tickle Me Elmo* ZOMG! WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO PLAY LIKE THAT!? I WANT TO PLAY LIKE THAT! ZOMG! YOU, KGG, SPARKLE, AND BOOKWORM SHOULD START LIKE A QUARTET! YEAH!

Angel: Go back to playing Tickle Me Elmo Nudge okay?

Nudge: *shrugs* OKAY!

Sparkle: That was so AWESOME Angel!

Angel: *blushes* Thanks. Let's just read the next dare.

BMNFMG: Okey dokey! From KGG for TOTAL!

Total: What is it?

BMNFMG: Tell us the names of yours and Akila's planned pups.

Total: Okay. Well we plan on naming them all after The Flock… *blushes*

Everyone: Awwww.

Total: Let's just do the next dare.

Me: Aye aye cap'ain!

BMNFMG: From KGG for Riley! Riley gets to kill Dylweed then she gets to throw him into a volcano.

Riley: YES! HE SHALL DIE IN A GIANT BLENDER!

Me: Just kill him in the Dylan's Many Deaths Room okay?

Riley: Okay! *grabs Dylweed to bring him to his doom!*

Dylweed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Riley: On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF! On… OFF!

Me: Wow… THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! I WANNA KILL HIM TOO!

Riley: Too late. Sorry. But I still have a volcano to throw him in!

Me: YAY!

_Volcanoes are awesome_

_Volcanoes are cool_

_Especially when made of_

_LAVA DROOL!_

*volcano appears*

Me: Phew… I STILL GOT IT!

Riley: DIE DYLAN! DIE DYLAN! *throws Dylan into volcano*

Max: Hallelujah! He is dead!

KGG: To celebrate BMNFMG will say the next dare!

BMNFMG: From DG! She dares everyone to dance to The Macarena! But...in matador and salsa lady outfits! And...they have to sing it as best as possible!

Everyone: *groans but puts on outfits*

Gazzy: SALSA!

Iggy: MATADOR!

Gazzy: SALSA!

Iggy: MATADOR!

Gazzy: SALSA!

Iggy: MATADOR!

Gazzy: SALSA!

Iggy: MATADOR!

Gazzy: SALSA!

Iggy: MATADOR!

Gazzy: SALSA!

Iggy: MATADOR!

Gazzy: SALSA!

Iggy: MATADOR!

Gazzy: SALSA!

Iggy: MATADOR!

Sparkle: ENOUGH! LET'S JUST DANCE… AND SING!

Everyone: *groans*

-This part shall be bleeped out because we all failed so bad you would die laughing-

Everyone: WHY DG!? WHY?!

Me: That was actually kinda fun… MACERANA!

BMNFMG: Next dare is from me! For Dylweed! He has to jump off a cliff with his wings strapped in and sing the ABC song!

Dylweed: NOOOO!

Me: Look! There's a cliff over there! *pushes Dylweed over it*

Dylweed: 1, 2, 3! IT'S AS EASY AS ABC! SPLAT! X.X

BMNFMG: YAY! My dare killed Dylweed! *smiles* Next is a truth from me! Which couple would make the cutest baby?

Everyone: Fang and Iggy!

Fang & Iggy: NO! No! NOOOO!

Fang: Me and Max would.

Iggy: Me and Ella would!

BMNFMG: So the answer is Fang and Iggy! Next dare is from Guest! For us! We need to describe how everyone beats up Dylweed and hang him from the ceiling on his toenails while beating him with a stick like a piñata for two hours. Then, put a bag over his head and dunk him in an unflushed toilet and flush. Finally, strap what's left of him onto a table and kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine multiple times for 45 minutes. Repeat if desired… this will be fun.

-The following cannot be shone otherwise you will all be scarred so bad that you will end up in the streets of New York pushing a cart of empty cans around muttering to yourself-

Me: How I would describe what we did to Dylweed? Hmm I would only need one word. We did it painfully so he has pain not us… next dare?

BMNFMG: From CJ to Fang! Fang has to tell Max he's dumping her for CJ (aka Carmen)!

Fang: Oh, gosh!

Sparkle: Do it now!

Riley: Now I say! NOW!

Max: *walks in from bathroom*

Fang: Max… I'm dumping you for Bookworm's reviewer CJ aka Carmen.

Max: WHAT!? First you say I'm craziest now you DUMP ME! *punches repeatedly*

-1 hour later-

Max: You! *punches* Are! *punches* An! *punches* IDIOT! *punches*

Riley: Hey Max?

Max: What!?

Riley: Fang said that because it was a dare.

Max: He… dare… SORRY! *hugs Fang*

BMNFMG: Well they fix up Fangles the next dare is from Ella Martenez! For Fang! She says and I quote… "I DARE FANG TO DRESS UP AS A GIRL AND RUN AROUND THE STREET DOING GANGNAM STYLE AND SINGING 'I'M A PRETTY BIRDIE!"

Fang: Are you serious!?

Nudge: Here's a skirt and a tank top now shoo! I wanna continue playing Tickle Me Elmo!

Fang: *puts on skirt and tank top, goes outside and does Gangman Style while running around the street* I'M A PRETTY BIRDIE!

Random Dude: You certainly are…

Fang: O.o *slowly backs away into Bookworm's house* NEXT DARE!

Sparkle: *is laughing hysterically* THAT WAS HILARIOUS! That was just pure gold seeing the look on Fang's face!

BMNFMG: Next dare is from Riley! Sparkle and Mari have to go on dates with Gazzy!

Riley: *evil laugh*

Mari & Sparkle: *groans*

Gazzy: Let's make it a double date!

Sparky: With who?

Gazzy: What I mean is you and me and Mari go on our date together at the same time!

Mari: Whatever.

-At the date-

Sparkle: The land of Ooo from Adventure Time is a strange place.

Gazzy: 'Tis indeed my lady!

Sparky: I'm not YOUR LADY!

Gazzy: Fine *goes by Mari* Hi my lady!

Mari: *punches* I'M NOT YOUR LADY!

Gazzy: So what do you both want to do on this lovely day?

Mari & Sparky: Go home.

Gazzy: I'll let us stop the date right now if you both hug me.

Mari & Sparky: YAY! *hugs Gazzy*

Gazzy: *faints from happiness*

-Back at Bookworm's-

BMNFMG: That was the last dare!

Me: Thanks everyone! And I GOT 61 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO MUCH! Could we shoot for 70? If not I definitely get it! I am grateful for the reviews I've been getting! Happy birthday BMNFMG! And I will always update as soon as I can. Sometimes it's just hard to make time. So now that I gave you all this update… GIVE ME REVIEWS! Please? *does Bambi eyes* You know you want to.


	11. 6729 WORDS! BE GRATEFUL!

Me: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Iggy: Why are you thanking them?

Me: Because they are the most amazing people on Earth.

Iggy: No I am!

Me: Nope they are.

Iggy: Why?

Me: I asked to get to 70 reviews and got to 74! They are AMAZING!

Iggy: Whatever!

Me: You sounded like a whiny little girl when you said that you know.

Iggy: *huffs*

Me: Anyways… ON WITH THE DARES! First one be from KGG!

KGG: Can I read it!? I wanna read it!

Me: *shrugs* Knock yourself out.

KGG: Okay well first we all have to hang out with my multiple personalities.

Maggie & Greg: *appear* You called?

KGG: You guys are gonna hang out with us.

Maggie: Sure.

Greg: Why not?

KGG: Next Max and Fang get to murder Dyl pickle because they can.

Dylweed: WHY!?

Max: AWESOME! Thanks KGG!

Fang: *smirks and cracks knuckles*

Sparkle: WHY WON'T YOU TALK?!

Fang: *shrugs*

Sparkle: *facepalm*

Max: Can we just kill Dylan now?

Dylweed: Please don't Maxi! I love you so much! We're meant to be together! I'm your perfect half!

Fang: *growls and glares at Dylweed*

Dylweed: *gulps* I'm just gonna… you know… RUN!

Fang and Max: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! *chases after Dylweed*

Me: While they do that let's have Riley say the next dare.

Riley: Next up from KGG to all of us. We have to have a sing off. Here are the songs.

**SONGS:**

Its time by Imagine Dragons  
Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
Price Tag by Jessie J  
some Nights by Fun.  
Kill your heroes by AWOLnation  
Broken hearted by Karmin  
True Love by P!nk  
And finally,  
A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.  
Nudge: ZOMG! I just noticed there isn't enough songs for everyone to sing, like there's only 8 when we have let's see 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 10 people 2 people won't get to sing and that would be like almost as bad as the day I lost my favorite shirt which was a designer my only designer shirt was just gone with the wind I love the book Gone With The Wind it's really good I got it that one time when we went to the library in Arizona you know Arizona's library is almost as good as the one here in wjedejhytrmhgfmgyjy.

Me: *slaps hand over Nudge's mouth* DO NOT EVER GIVE AWAY MY LOCATION! EVER! I WILL HARM IN MANY WAYS IF YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING AWAY MY LOCATION! UNDERSTAND?!

Nudge: *nods*

Me: Good. Now since everyone here is either kidnapped or a guest I will allow them to sing. Sparkle and I will sit out.

Sparkle: Works for me.

Max & Fang: *walk in* What'd we miss?

Sparkle: Not much. We're having a sing off. The song list is over there.

Me: Did you ever notice if you look at ipod! Upside down it looks exactly the same?

Riley: That was random…

Me: I know.

KGG: Does everyone have their song?

Everyone: Yup!

KGG: Awesome. Write your name by the song on the list below.

**SONGS:**

Its time by Imagine Dragons Nudge  
Radioactive by Imagine Dragons Gazzy  
Price Tag by Jessie J KGG  
some Nights by Fun. Riley  
Kill your heroes by AWOLnation Fang  
Broken hearted by Karmin Max  
True Love by P!nk Iggy  
And finally,  
A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Angel

Me: Sparkle and I will be hosts.

Sparkle: First up with It's Time is Nudge!

Nudge: Ahem.

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded heck  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Thank you everybody! Welcome our next singer onto the stage now! Its Gazzy with Radioactive!

Gazzy: Hi guys! I'll be singing a song by Imagine Dragons!

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Thanks! WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE! YEAH! *jumps into crowd and crowd surfs away* (Oh yeah did I mention I magically made a stage and crowd of people appear? No? Well I did.)

Me: That was awesome Gaz and Nudge! Now everyone give it up for KGG!

KGG: *runs onto stage* THIS IS PRICE TAG BY JESSIE J!

Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea  
You ready

Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the sale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop for a minute and  
Smile

Why is everybody so serious?  
Acting so mysterious?  
Got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (uh)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight

_[Chorus:]_  
It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag.

_[Jessie J]_  
We need to take it back in time,  
When music made us all unite!  
And it wasn't low blows and videos,  
Am I the only one getting tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
Guarantee we'll be feeling alright

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_[B.o.B]_  
Yeah yeah  
Well, keep the price tag  
And take the cash back  
Just give me six strings and a half stack  
And you can, can keep the cars  
Leave me the garage  
And all I, yes all I need  
Are keys and guitars  
And guess what, in 30 seconds  
I'm leaving to Mars  
Yeah we leaving across  
These undefeatable odds  
It's like this man  
You can't put a price on a life  
We do this for the love  
So we fight and sacrifice  
Every night  
So we ain't gonna stumble and fall  
Never  
Waiting to see a sign of defeat  
Uh uh  
So we gonna keep everyone  
Moving their feet  
So bring back the beat  
And then everyone sing

It's not about the money

_[Chorus 2x]_

_[Jessie J __‒__ Outro]_  
Yeah yeah  
Oh-oh  
Forget about the price tag

THANK YOU EVERYBODY! WOOH! *jumps off stage*

Sparkle: That was ah-MA-zing! We can all agree on that! Right folks?

Crowd: YEAH!

Sparkle: Next up is Riley singing Some Nights!

Riley: Hey! I'm singing Some Nights as Sparkle just said!

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...

That's all! *walks off stage*

Me: Next up is Fangles! He'll be singing Kill Your Heroes by AWOLnation!

Fang: *nods*

Well, I met an old man  
Dying on a train.  
No more destination,  
No more pain.  
Well, he said  
"One thing before I graduate  
Never let your fear decide your fate."

I say ya kill your heroes and  
Fly, fly, baby don't cry.  
No need to worry cause  
Everybody will die.  
Every day we just  
Go, go, baby don't go.  
Don't you worry we  
Love you more than you know.

Well, the sun one day will  
Leave us all behind.  
Unexplainable sightings  
In the sky.  
Well, I hate to be  
The one to ruin the night.  
Right before your, right before your eyes.

I say ya kill your heroes and  
Fly, fly, baby don't cry.  
No need to worry cause  
Everybody will die.  
Every day we just  
Go, go, baby don't go.  
Don't you worry we  
Love you more than you know.

Well, I met an old man  
Dying on a train.  
No more destination,  
No more pain.  
Well he said  
"One thing, before I graduate  
Never let your fear decide your fate."

I say ya kill your heroes and  
Fly, fly, baby don't cry.  
No need to worry cause  
Everybody will die.  
Every day we just  
Go, go, baby don't go.  
Don't you worry we  
Love you more than you know.

I say ya kill your heroes and  
Fly, fly, baby don't cry.  
Don't you worry cause  
Everybody will die.  
Every day we just  
Go, go, baby don't go.  
Don't you worry we  
Love you more than you know.

*walks off*

FANGirls: *scream and faint*

Sparkle: Tsk tsk Fang! You sang so bad you knocked those girls unconscious. *grins* This next person singing is Max! She'll be singing Broken hearted by Karmin.

Max: 'Sup everybody? I'm singing this 'cause all the good songs were taken. *grins*

This is more than the typical kinda thing  
Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh  
Didn't wanna take it slow  
In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think  
You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow  
Uh oh yep

Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing  
Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour

Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go

See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio

What's the time, such a crime  
Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón  
Just to calm my nerves, uh oh  
Poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah  
Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, call me up  
Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh  
I don't even think you know, no no

See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheerio

Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you say is like go with the view  
Business on the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?

This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio

See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh  
Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio

When you gonna call  
Don't leave me broken hearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started, oh oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!

So that's that! Please welcome Iggy to the stage!

Iggy: I'll be singing True Love by P!nk.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would stink without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're a jerk but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're a jerk but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

I think it must be love

Why do you rub me off the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

TRUE LOVE! *screeches terribly* TRUE LOVE!

Random dude in the crowd: Get off the stage dude!

Iggy: You people don't know talent! *huffs and walks off*

Me & Sparkle: Next is the last song for the night! Here's Angel singing A Thousand Years!

Angel: *walks up shyly* Hi I'm Angel. I'm gonna sing a song by Christina Perri.

Crowd: Awww.

Angel: Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…

Thank you!

Crowd: Awww… *standing ovation*

Angel: *blushes*

Me: Looks like we know who the winner is.

Sparkle: I know! It's Iggy! Yeah right. No it's Angel! Her prize is that she gets to say the next dare.

Angel: YAY! This next one isn't a dare. Its Riley's daily way of killing Dylweed. She will stab him with a pencil through his ribcage until it reaches his heart.

Riley: I'll get him! Is he in the bathroom?

Me: It would appear he is in there. He's hiding from you.

Riley: Wait! Do you have a pencil?

Me: Yeah but wipe the blood and guts off of it before giving it back. Kay?

Riley: Yeah, yeah. *grabs pencil and runs to get Dylweed*

Dylweed: AAAH! THE LED HURTS! IT HURTS! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME!

Riley: DIE!

KGG: While they do that… next dare is from DG! We haven't seen Disney's Gurl in awhile. Was it 2 or 3 chapters ago that she was on?

Me: I think 2.

KGG: Anyway. She dares the Flock, Bookworm, and Sparkle to go to the person they hate most and confess their love IN SONG!

Flock, Me, and Sparkle: WHAT!? I HAVE TO SING TO DYLWEED! WAIT WHA?

KGG: You all have to sing to Dylweed!

Sparkle: We might as well make it a group thing.

Flock: Sure.

Me: I guess. YO RILEY!

Riley: *looks up from killing Dylweed* Yes?

Me: Keep him alive for a little bit we have to sing to him.

Riley: Fine.

Dylweed: ? Sing to me?

Max: I love you!

Fang: I love you!

Iggy: I love you!

Nudge: I love you!

Gazzy: I love you!

Angel: I love you!

Me: I lo-lo-*gags* love you!

Sparkle: I, I, I don't hate you!

KGG: Sparkle…

Sparkle: Ugh fine. I love you!

Flock, Sparkle, Me: We love you! We love you so much! We love you so so so so so MUCH! Us without you is like a rainbow without color! You're the peanut to my jelly. You're the straw to my berry! WE LOVE YOU! We love you more than a penguin loves fish! We love you more than Max loves cookies! WE LOVE YOU!

Dylweed: I'm so touched. I knew you always loved me Maxi.

Max: The dare is done now KILL HIM!

Riley: I'm on it! *goes back to stabbing Dylweed with pencil*

Gazzy: I'm gonna read the next one! From DG to EVERYONE! We all have to do… THE HARLEM SHAKE!

Everyone: *starts to spazz uncontrollably* HARLEM SHAKE! Do the HARLEM SHAKE! *spazzes even more*

-1 day later-

Everyone: *collapses from doing the Harlem Shake for 1 full day straight*

Max: Next dare?

Iggy: From Guest! They said why you no use my dare? Pleeeaasse do it!

Me: *is fully alert and jerks up* WHAT!? I MISSED A DARE! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT! WHAT DARE DID I MISS!?

Iggy: *shrugs* I don't know. They didn't say what the dare was.

Me: Guest if you're reading this. Review saying the dare and I promise next chapter I won't miss it! Iggy read the next one.

Iggy: From ES! We haven't heard from ES in awhile. Anyway the Flock must recreate a scene from her story Unexpected.

Me: I'm really sorry ES but we can't because parts of it are dirty. I made a rule. No dirty dares.

Iggy: So next dare from ES is for Bookworm. ES LOVES DYLAN! So she dares Bookworm to let her on so she can protect Dylan for 5 dares!

Me: WHY!? *snaps fingers*

ES: WHERE'S DYLAN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?

Me: Over there. You might as well stop Riley before she reaches his heart with that pencil.

ES: DYLAN! RILEY GET AWAY FROM HIM! *grabs Dylan* Don't worry. I'm gonna make you all better. Okay?

Dylweed: Uh-huh…

ES: Let's go get that first aid kit. *takes Dylweed into different room*

Sparkle: Next dare is also from ES. For Bookworm during the time ES is protecting him he is turned into a toddler so he's actually cute.

Me: *snaps fingers*

TD (Toddler Dylweed): *crawls in*

ES: *picks him up* No, no. You stay with me. We don't want you getting hurt.

Me: Actually…

ES: *glares*

Riley: Next is also from ES. For Max. Max has to pregnant because ES adores pregnant people.

Me: But you can't just be pregnant. You get pregnant right after you get married. It's automatic. Once you get married, you are pregnant soon after.

Max: And I'm not getting married.

Me: Here I'll use my writer magic. *snaps fingers*

Max: I FELT A KICK! OMG! I'M PREGNANT!

ES: *stares at Max in adoration* You're awesome.

Max: Is it a boy or a girl?

Me: Boy.

Max: His name will be Tooth. After Fang.

Fang: Aww thanks sweetie.

Max: No problem.

KGG: Next dare is also from ES for Angel to mind control sparkles into believing that Gazzy is someone who is actually hot and not eight, she cannot know that she is being made to believe this.

Me: Good thing she's in the kitchen right now.

Angel: Let me just grab a hold of her mind and… voila!

Sparkle: *runs in* GAZZY! *tackles Gazzy into hug* Hey hon!

Gazzy: FINALLY! YOU LOVE ME!

Sparkle: No duh! You're awesome.

Gazzy: I am? Uh I mean I am! That's right.

Sparkle: I can't believe I never noticed how cute you are before.

Gazzy: Me either.

Sparkle: Wanna read the next dare together?

Gazzy: Sure…

Gazzy & Sparkle: Truth from ES to everyone. Everyone must say their favorite pairing, it cannot be FAX or Mang, and it cannot be Eggy or Illa.

Everyone: FIGGY!

Fang & Iggy: EW! NO! NEVER! EVER!

Fang: Nazzy.

Iggy: Nazzy.

Nudge & Gazzy: EW! GROSS! NEVER!

Sparkle: *shakes head and blinks a bunch* GAZZY! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! AND ANGEL! HOW DARE YOU! I will never love Gazzy. EVER! And Angel. STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!

Max: How'd she escape your control Ang?

Angel: She hates Gazzy a lot and the hate overcame my powers.

Sparkle: Someone read the next dare!

KGG: From Guest. For Bookworm. Their exact words are "I dare you to let max tie Dylan to an electric chair and turn it on for 15 min. bring Dylan back to life and cut of his limbs (wings included) one by one with a dull pocket knife and place his head in a blender full of his blood, stuff from the unflushed toilet, and rat poison. Blend well. Bring Dylan back to life and tie him to a tree naked at midnight and in -45 degrees until morning. Take his back into the house in the morning and tie him to a table and use a hammer to break off the ice on his fingers. Repeat if desired."

Everyone: *cheers*

ES: Oh no you don't. I'm here to protect him. So you can't.

Everybody: WHAT!? BUT THIS IS THE BEST DARE THERE IS!

ES: Too bad. Hey Dylan. You better be really grateful. I just saved you from a very painful death.

Dylweed: *looks up at ES* Uppie! *raises arms*

ES: *picks up Dylweed*

Me: *growls* Next. Dare. SOMEONE READ IT NOW!

Riley: From BMNFMG. Oh and a bunch of people said happy birthday in the reviews! Anyway. From BMNFMG to Dylan. Does this count as harmful? She wants Dylweed to marry a squirrel, dump the squirrel, then try to marry Fangles.

Dylweed: *goes into backyard, catches squirrel*

Me: This is offensive because my neighbors call my family the Squirrels. I don't want Dylweed to go and marry my species.

Iggy: Too late. Do you Dylweed take this squirrel to be your loftily wedded wife?

Dylweed: I do.

Iggy: Do you Sylvester the squirrel take this idiot to be your husband?

Sylvester: I do.

Iggy: You may ki-errr high five the bride.

Dylweed & Sylvester: *high five*

ES: *dabs eyes* They grow up so fast.

Dylweed: Sylvester is stupid! I don't wanna be married to you anymore! I wanna marry Fang!

Sylvester: *cries and runs off*

Fang: There is no way I will ever marry you Dylweed.

Dylweed: *shrugs* Can't blame a guy for trying.

Me: Next up from BMNFMG for Fang! Fang has to fall in love with BMNFMG then fall back in love with Max.

BMNFMG: *appears* Hey Fang! How do you like my new perfume? It's called "Perfume That Will Make Fang Fall in Love with you."

Fang: It smells awesome. You're awesome.

Max: *growls* Gimme that perfume. *grabs perfume and dumps it all on herself*

Fang: Max! You smell go-od! I love you!

BMNFMG: My work here is done. *disappears*

Max: Fang, will you read the next dare please?

Fang: Sure. From Annie! We haven't heard from Annie Matsukaze for sooooo long! Well about 4 of her dares are inappropriate. One that isn't is Angel has to play jump rope with Annie.

Annie: *appears* Come on Angel! Let's go in the backyard and jump rope!

Angel: Ok! *skips to the backyard*

Max: Next from Annie to Gasman and Sparkle. You guys HAVE to get married.

Sparkle: What. Did. You. Just. Say?

Max: No-nothing… ANNIE GET IN HERE!

Annie: *skips in* Yeah?

Sparkle: TAKE IT BACK! NOW!

Annie: No.

Me: Annie please take it back. Trust me you do not wanna deal with Sparkle if she's very VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY mad. Which she will be if she has to marry Gazzy.

Annie: *huffs* Fine. I take it back. I'm gonna go play some more jump rope. *leaves*

Sparkle: Next from Annie to Fang. Fang must kiss Max on the lips. GROSS! OUR INNOCENT EYES DON'T NEED TO SEE THIS! EVERYONE LOOK AWAY!

Everyone: *shields eyes*

Fang: *kisses Max on lips*

Max: *kisses Fang*

-1 minute later-

Max & Fang: *stop* You can look now.

Everyone: *unshields eyes*

Riley: Phew.

KGG: Next up from Annie to Max… we're gonna die.

Gazzy: What is it? *grabs card that says dare* We're doomed. The apocalypse is happening now.

Annie & Angel: *skips back inside*

Annie: Is it time for THE DARE?

Gazzy: *nods shakily*

Annie: Great! Max come on! You're helping me cook.

Max: O.o Do you want to die?

Annie: You're being so dramatic.

Max: No I'm not

Iggy: You couldn't have me go in the kitchen with you?

Annie: Nope. Now Max, get your butt in the kitchen.

Max: Okay… *walks into kitchen*

-5 fires, 3 batches of burnt food, 11 smoke alarms set off, and 10 visits from the fire department later-

Annie: The pizza's done!

Iggy: Do we have to eat it?

Annie: Well I never said that in the dare bu-

Iggy: WE SURVIVED!

Max: *punches Iggy* It's not my fault that when we tried to make spaghetti the water caught on fire.

Nudge: How would th-

Max: Don't ask. Just don't.

Sparkle: Next dare is from Annie to Bookworm. Bookworm has to let her stay on for the entire story.

Me: Sure.

Annie: YAY! *does happy dance*

Me: Read the next dare Annie.

Annie: From me to Angel. I dare Angel to play all games that seven year olds play.

Angel: Okay but can we just do a montage of it?

Me: Sure.

_Montage_

_Candyland_

_Angel: RED! I WON CANDYLAND! YAY!_

_Fang: *shakes head*_

_Monopoly_

_Angel: Pay up Sparkle, you landed on the railroad! _

_Sparkle: *grumbles and pays*_

_Puzzle_

_Angel: Max. Can you please help me? I can't figure out where this piece goes. *does bambi eyes*_

_Max: Sure thing sweetie. *takes puzzle piece* It goes right here. *puts puzzle piece down*_

_Skylander Giants (My neighbor's seven year old granddaughter plays it so I'm making Angel play it!)_

_Angel: I wanna be Tree Rex!_

_Gazzy: No I wanna be Tree Rex!_

_Angel: I said it first! Please? *does bambi eyes*_

_Gazzy: Fine._

_Angel: Thank you big brother!_

_End Montage_

Angel: That was fun! I wanna read the next dare too! From Jessamine for Fang. He has to take some laughing gas and go around a park hugging trees while singing the Barney theme song repeatedly.

Fang: NO! I'm no-

Max: *shoves Valium down his throat*

Fang: Lalalalala! I like pi! Not the food though! The number pi is way better than the food!

Gazzy: Hey Fang wanna go to the park?

Fang: YEAH! *runs to the park loopily*

-At the park-

Fang: I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!? (A/N Is it sad that I know the Barney theme song by heart?)

FANGirl: I love you too Fang! Come give me a hug!

Fang: *runs towards girl, then sidesteps around her and throws arms around the tree that was behind the FANGirl*

FANGirl: I'M LIKE SO MUCH BETTER THAN A TREE! HUG ME FANG!

Max: Oh no she di-idn't! *attacks girl*

Fang: I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! *hugs trees* LET'S ALL HUG THESE TREES! I LOVE BARNEY! BARNEY'S ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ELMO THE EXPLORER! HIM AND HIS SIDEKICK BLUE THE MONKEY! BOOTS CLUES ROCKS! TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE! *bursts out laughing, and tickles himself*

Me: While Iggy's going to get a camera to record this I will leave you saying good night and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Bookworm doesn't own MR, the rainbow without color comment, or the songs. I OWN NOTHING!


End file.
